BU and the DP: The Enchanted Hearth's Warming Eve
by JusSonic
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her friends plans to have Hearth's Warming Eve at the castle, though the Demon Pony forbids it since he hates the holiday. Things got worst when the evil monster known as Discord decides to interfere. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Hearth's Warming Eve

Author's note  
Hey folks, and Merry Christmas!

Ponies: Huh?

Twilight: But it's July, remember?

Me: Yes, I know but since it's July, I decided to get to work on my Christmas in July fics, meaning 'Sorabi' and the second season of Rainbow Dash's E-Mails is on hold until they are dome.

Rainbow: (Frowns) Awww, horse feathers!

Me: Relax. This fic will help you out until then. The midquel to 'Beauty Unicorn and the Demon Pony', which takes place after the Demon Pony saved Twilight, Nyx and Spike from the Houndoom and before the 'Normal Again' number.

Ponies: All right!

Me: Time to begin!

Prologue: Hearth's Warming Eve

The snow is falling in Equestria as ponies from the village are heading to the castle, home of Ben Mare and his wife Twilight Sparkle. It has been a year since the spell on the prince and the castle has been broken, thanks to the couple falling in love. The villagers had since embraced their long lost prince, being forgiven for their role in Boris's attempt to murder him.

It is Hearth's Warming Eve and as ponies arrive, they begin to sing a song.

Ponies: _**Deck the halls with boughs of holly**__**  
**__**Fa-la-la-la-la**__**  
**__**La-la-la-la**__**  
**__**'Tis the season to be jolly**__**  
**__**Fa-la-la-la-la**__**  
**__**La-la-la-la**__**  
**__**Don we now our gay apparel**__**  
**__**Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la**__**  
**__**Troll the ancient Yuletide carol**__**  
**__**Fa-la-la-la-la**__**  
**__**Fa-la-la-la**_

In the hallway, the servants are getting the place set up for Hearth's Warming Eve, with folks gathering to celebrate that most wonderful time of the year. Twilight's adopted daughter Nyx was running on the second floor, playing with her friends the CMC and Winona.

The five stops at the steps, seeing what's happening in amazement. Apple Bloom exclaims, "Look like it's becoming Hearth's Warming Eve, Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"And you know what that means, right?" Nyx ask her friends with a grin.

"HEARTH'S WARMING EVE PRESENTS, YAY!" The fillies cheer on, sliding down with Winona the railing to join the others.

_**"Deck the halls with boughs of holly!" **_Soarin' sang on happily while putting Hearth's Warming Eve leaves onto the table. "Yeah, there must be a lot of holly!"

_**"Tis the season to be…" **_Caramel sang a bit but frowns as he removes the leaf, "Geez; that is a lot of holly." Just then the fillies rush past him, causing the stallion to almost lose his balance. "Hey, slow down!"

"Can't, gotta check on the presents!" Scootaloo exclaims eagerly.

On top of the tree is Rarity who is putting a Hearth's Warming Eve on top. The white unicorn was singing as well, _**"Don we now our gay apparel-"**_

As Rarity climbs down the tree, passing by decorations that looks like the servants' cursed filly selves, she spots a mistletoe over head and sees Spike, grinning as he said, "Hey, Rarity."

"Please, no, no...no more mistle...oh why not?" Rarity giggles as she kisses Spike making him sigh lovingly.

Applejack was humming while working on some apple cider in a chair. She spots the fillies near the tree trying to get into the presents. The Earth pony frowns while saying, "Apple Bloom, Sweetie, Scootaloo, Nyx! Come on, stay away fro' those presents! It isn't even done time yet!"

The CMC and Nyx run around the tree, holding a present for each of them before going to Applejack, Soarin', Caramel, Twilight's father Dusk Shine, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. The Earth pony's sister exclaims, "Shucks, mah friend an' Ah found one fer each o' us."

"Come on, let us open one, please?" Sweetie asks Applejack hopefully.

"We won't open any more until Hearth's Warming Eve!" Scootaloo exclaims eagerly to the adult ponies.

"Mommy always let me open one before Hearth's Warming Eve, honest!" Nyx exclaims, giving the puppy dog eyes look to the adults.

"Awww, man; who are we to say no?" Rainbow asks her friends with a smirk.

"All right, just one." Applejack said with a smile. The Earth pony can't resist the whole thing anymore.

"Yay," The fillies cheers as they begin to open their presents while every pony else watch. Winona plays with the disposed wrapping paper.

"Oh boy, more wrapping paper," Pinkie giggles as she bounces in, playing with the wrapping paper as well.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random." Rainbow chuckles a bit, "Great for Nyx and her friends to have a proper Hearth's Warming Eve, eh?"

"Oh yes, not like last year." Soarin' said with a chuckle.

"Man, don't remind me, Soarin'! That holiday was almost destroyed if it weren't for Twilight and Ben."

"Yes, right. This is more agreeable." Caramel agrees with a chuckle.

"Not sure, Ah done thought last year was nice." Applejack said thoughtfully.

"Oh yes, I meant to say the same thing, Applejack! After all, I did manage to save Hearth's Warming Eve after all!"

"Wait, you?" Soarin' ask Caramel, giving a look of disbelief to his friend.

"Come on; let's not forget that if it weren't for my skill and decisive leadership, everything would be lost!" Caramel scoffs to Soarin', making the others roll their eyes a bit. Here they go again!

"Leadership, you; Ha; you couldn't lead a dragon to water! No offense, Spike."

"None taken," Spike remarks. The CMC and Nyx finish opening their presents which are socks. Although Scootaloo groans at them, her friends laugh a bit while having fun with the socks.

"What are you on about?" Caramel snaps at Soarin' in annoyance. "It's my idea and you know it!"

"Your idea; Everypony knows as well as I do that the idea was all mine!" Soarin' scowls at Caramel right back. The other ponies sigh a bit. Why are they arguing, especially on this time of the year?

"I thought it was Twilight and Ben like Dashie just said." Pinkie said puzzled.

"Great horny toads, how many times must we go through 'dis story?" Applejack asks Caramel and Soarin' with a frustrated sigh.

"Story?" Sweetie asks Applejack hopefully.

"Until some pony get his facts straight." Soarin' snaps as he scowls at Caramel; The Pegasi wants to be proven right.

"How about you tell it, Applejack?" Nyx ask Applejack hopefully. "I remember last year but I feel like it's better to hear it from you."

"Right, good idea," Caramel said in agreement. Anything to settle this dispute between him and Soarin' once and for all!

"Geez, I don't know." Applejack said thoughtfully. Should she tell the story?

"Come on, AJ! Tell the story, anything to put this matter to rest." Rainbow insists to Applejack eagerly.

"Right, tell them how I saved Hearth's Warming Eve. Don't you remember that?" Soarin' ask Applejack with a smirk.

"Right, tell them!"

"No fair in leading the witness!" Caramel snaps at the Pegasus ponies in annoyance.

"Come on, big sis, tell 'de story!" Apple Bloom exclaims eagerly, giving the puppy dog eyes look to Applejack.

Applejack shucks while saying, "Aww, all right."

"Yay! Story time," The CMC cheers wildly as Soarin', Caramel, Rainbow, Pinkie, Dusk and a few ponies gather around Applejack to hear the story of how Hearth's Warming Eve was saved last year.

"Now we will see what really happen." Soarin' said anxiously.

"All righty, then...if ah I done remember right, Twilight, Nyx an' Spike got scared off by our master Ben Mare's anger back when he was a Demon Pony." Applejack said as she begins the story. "'De trio went an' ran off from 'de castle, running right into a bunch o; Houndoom! But as luck would have it, 'de master saved them. An' thus, Twilight an' Ben began 'ta be friends."

"That's where I came in of course..."

Author's note  
And thus, the story begins. In the next chapter, which takes place in the past, Twilight helps the Demon Pony (Ben Mare) in having fun while the servants hope their friendship grows. However, the monster known as Discord sends his helpers Fluttershy and Dexter into putting a stop to it. Read, review and suggest.

I know that the Featherduster and the Wardrobe doesn't appear in the first midquel, but I feel like Rainbow and Pinkie are too important to leave out.


	2. Chapter 1: Skating Mess

Author's note  
To Billy Arratoon, no, that story isn't on hold, just certain fanmakes.

Guest, for Gold Heart, you may be on to something here. Okay then.

Chapter 1: Skating Mess

The story really begins a year ago in the ballroom as everything is rusty during the winter season. Soarin', a colt thanks to the spell, flew into the ballroom looking for any sight of the Demon Pony (AKA Ben Mare). Ever since he rescued Twilight, Spike and Nyx from the Houndoom, the master and the purple unicorn has gotten closer. The gang hopes for them to fall in love in order to break the spell.

Soarin' looks out the window while the CMC, Applejack, Rainbow and Pinkie came in; all of them are either babies or young foals. Apple Bloom asks in concern, "Where could our master done be at?"

"Ben is hard to find but at least he's activate more since he saved our friends the other night." Sweetie said in agreement.

"Land's sakes, we must've searched every last corner." Applejack said in concern.

"You know, I am beginning to think that he isn't in the castle at all." Caramel, who join in on the search, said as he came over to his friends; Where is the Demon Pony?

"I know where he is! He's outside right now which we will find after Soarin' and Rainbow wipe the dust off the window!" Pinkie exclaims happily.

"Don't be foolish. How would you know that?"

Rainbow and Soarin' wipe the dust off a window nearby and look through it, the filly exclaims in amazement, "There he is!"

"Outside, look," Soarin' exclaims as the others look through the window with him and Rainbow. Sure enough, there's the Demon Pony walking on the ice outside.

"Told ya," Pinkie exclaims to the disbelief Caramel; this filly Earth pony confuses him sometimes.

"Wonderful, there he is!" Applejack exclaims with a smirk.

"We got no time to waste! We must find a way to get them together!" Caramel exclaims in determination. If the servants can get the master and Twilight together for a certain amount of time, hopefully love will emerge and break the spell once and for all.

"Well, come on! Love cannot wait!" Soarin' exclaims as he and the others head off to look for Twilight ASAP.

"You think she could be the one?" Sweetie asks the others hopefully.

"Right, can Twilight really break the spell? Because I don't wanna go through baby hood just to be my regular age again," Scootaloo said in concern. The last thing that the foal wants to get through the aging process again just to get out of diapers!

"I knew that Twilight is the one when I first saw her." Soarin' said confidentially.

"Right, if anyone can reach our master, Twilight could." Applejack said in agreement. "'Dat sugarcube got such a kind soul."

"Plus, her looks doesn't hurt as well!"

"Watch it; you're mine, lover boy!" Rainbow remarks to Soarin' with a smirk, causing the CMC to giggle happily.

"Wait up, wait for me!" Caramel exclaims as he catches up with his friends. The colt doesn't want to be left out!

* * *

Twilight is walking upstairs and down the hallway with Nyx and Spike. The dragon spoke up, "Man, today seems rather...old and boring."

"Come on, no it isn't. Today is a cool day." Nyx said to Spike with a smile. "Tomorrow is a special day, right mommy?"

Before Twilight could answer, a familiar group arrives in front of her, Caramel crashed against the wall. Pinkie giggles, "Hi Twilight!"

"Howdy Twilight! Good 'ta see yew on 'dis here day!" Apple Bloom exclaims with a smile.

"Hey, everypony," Twilight said to the servants with a smile. "Apple Bloom, Sweetie, Scootaloo, do you know what day it is?"

"Huh...well, it isn't Tuesday..."

"Right and it isn't a leap year." Sweetie said in concern.

"Sweetie, Apple Bloom, today is December 24!" Twilight giggles to the two foals in amusement. "You know, the day before Hearth's Warming Eve!"

"Right and you know what that means!" Nyx exclaims with a smile. "That means..."

"That it is a beautiful day, one that is great for a morning stroll!" Soarin' said, changing the conversion while he begins to escort Twilight, planning on taking her outside.

"Huh? But don't you know what tomorrow is?"

"No need to worry your head about it, Nyxsie." Pinkie said, a bit nervous for some reason.

"Anyway, yyup; Nothing starts a day like taking a walk on 'de grounds." Applejack said with a smile, wanting to get Twilight to the Demon Pony already.

"Right, or if yew could go ice-skating," Apple Bloom said in agreement.

"As well as fresh air and exercise," Caramel said, bending over but yelps upon hearing a freak in his back. "Err, moderation of course."

"Let me guess: the Demon Pony is outside, right?" Spike whispers to the CMC with Nyx listening in.

"Yeah, but it's a surprise. No telling." Scootaloo whispers right back to Spike.

"Yeah, we want to get our curse broken and this must be done right." Sweetie said in agreement.

"Alrighty, everypony, come on; 'De great outdoors awaits!" Applejack exclaims while Twilight took some ice skating shoes from nearby.

"Well, some ice skating could do me and Nyx some good." Twilight said with a smile. "And I got better on my ice skating lately. Thanks, Pinkie Pie!"

"No problem, Twilight!" Pinkie exclaims happily. The foal Earth pony has helped Twilight in the ice skating thing and now the purple unicorn is doing better.

"Right, let's go!" Apple Bloom giggles eagerly.

JJB88 grins as he help Twilight put on a winter coat. The purple unicorn said, "Thanks, JJ. Come on, Nyx!"

Nyx giggles as Twilight opens the door to begin the morning stroll outside. The two were walking through the snow when they spot the Demon Pony nearby, skating on the ice. Twilight notes how he is having a bit of difficulty in doing so.

"Morning," Twilight giggles to the Demon Pony; the monster turns and frown at her...though he is secretly blushing. Ever since he first met Twilight and saved her, he is having major feelings for this purple unicorn. But the Demon Pony was worried that Twilight made not look past his appearance.

Suddenly the Demon Pony yelps as he slips and fell right onto the ice. The Demon Pony gave out a low growl as a result.

"Oh, are you all right?" Twilight asks in concern as she and Nyx slid onto the ice to see if the Demon Pony is okay.

The Demon Pony got up, looking embarrassed by what happened. He said, "Well, I fell and landed on my...err, on the ice, yeah..."

"Well, the ice is slippery."

"Right, very slippery."

"Come on, today is a perfect day for ice skating." Nyx said while she and Twilight put on their ice-skating shoes on. The Demon Pony of course, just crosses his upper forelegs frowning a bit.

Soarin's group is watching the scene with Spike said, "Man, hopefully Twilight can get that guy to have fun and not be a total grump around this time of year."

"Come on, Twilight and Nyx can get through to the master." Sweetie said hopefully.

"Nyx is right, it's a perfect day. Come on." Twilight said as she and Nyx begins to ice-skate. The Demon Pony just stood there, watching. "Come on."

"Forget it." The Demon Pony protests stubbornly. He isn't in a mood for ice-skating.

"Come on, Mr. Demon Pony." Nyx said cheerfully to the Demon Pony. "Don't be a grumpy pony. Come on and join me and mommy! Have some fun!"

The Demon Pony hesitates as he looks to his servants. Soarin' motions his master forward while saying, "Come on, master, go for it! It might be fun!"

"Yeah," The CMC cheers wildly to the Demon Pony happily. He looks back at Twilight, smiling a bit. Perhaps the master of the castle could have some fun after all...

Soarin's group rush to the bridge to get a better view of the couple. Twilight begins to instruct the Demon pony as she said, "Come on. Try it out like so." The purple unicorn shows the creature how to skate slowly. "See? That's easy!"

The Demon Pony nods as she begins to do as Twilight is saying, very slowly and almost slip a few times. Applejack grins as she said, "Yahoo! Looks like 'dis may work."

"Right, nothing can go wrong now." Pinkie giggles happily. Looks like Twilight and the Demon Pony are on their way of becoming more than just friends.

* * *

In the West Wing by the Demon Pony's room is a secret room where a pipe organ is playing slowly yet gloomy. Two little foals are watching the one playing the organ. One of them is a colt that had a bright yellow coat and wings; he had a red mane, a green tail, silver grey eyes and a teddy bear cutie mark. His name is Dexter.

The other pony is a filly who was a Pegasus just like Rainbow Dash and she had a bright yellow coat and wings, a light pink mane and tail, light blue eyes and a wing shaped cutie mark. Her name is Fluttershy, Dexter's filly-friend.

Now the one playing the organ is a creature with horse-like head, a right deer antler, a left goat horn, a fang, a beard, a lion right arm, an eagle's claw on the left, a lizard right leg, a goat left leg, a bat right wing, a Pegasus left wing, a snake tail and tongue, and different sized pupils. He is called Discord, the composter for Ben Mare's court until the curse.

Discord continues playing and finishes his masterpiece. The two Pegasi applaud as Dexter calls out, "Bravo, bravo; encore!"

"Oh, you two approve?" Discord asks the Pegasi ponies with a smile.

"Oh yes, very magnificent." Fluttershy said meekly. "Of course, the music is sad and gloomy...but you did put your heart into it...that is if you have a heart...I think."

"Oh, you are too kind. Come on, it's only an opera..." Discord then plays a very low booming tune, causing grass windows to break. The creature laughs, "To bring the whole castle down; ha ha ha!"

"Oh...that is...nic."

"Any chance there is a part for a piccolo as well as flute?" Dexter asks Discord hopefully. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble, Discord. We always wanted to have a part in your music and such."

"Hmmm, I believe I do have something like those." Discord said thoughtfully. He plays a light tune, causing green notes to come out of the organ and float to a chest, bringing out what appears to be some music notes. "Of course, solo for Dexter and Fluttershy, in B-flat."

"Oh my...that sounds wonderful!" Fluttershy exclaims with a squee. "Why, imagine how wonderful Dexter and I would sound when we perform to everypony."

"Right, I would do anything for a solo." Dexter said with a sigh. If Discord has a good solo for him and Fluttershy, the colt wants them so well.

"Oh yes, of course...but you must earn them to do so." Discord said as he slams the chest shut. "Now then, my friends, during my performance, I couldn't help but hear laughter outside. Please good friends and take a look-see, will you?"

The two ponies fly over to a window and look outside to see Twilight, Nyx and the Demon Pony, laughing while having fun. Fluttershy smiles while saying, "Wow. Would you look at that?"

"Really; Perhaps I might. How about I go over and..." Discord begins to say as he looks like he himself is about to move. But the dragon creature yelps and for a good reason: he is chained to the wall. "Well look at this, it appears I'M CHAINED TO THE WALL!"

"Oooh, sorry, sorry; Hee hee; Anyway, the master Ben Mare is skating."

"Skating? And why would he do that of all times?"

"Oh, because of that pretty mare holding his hoof with that little foal skating with them." Dexter explains to Discord with a smile.

"Wait, hang on. You mean Twilight Sparkle and that little Nightmare Moon lookalike?" Discord asks angrily and annoyed. He hates those two. Ever since Twilight and Nyx has shown up, the Demon Pony spend his attention on the two...attention that the monster believes belong to him.

"Yes, they acted so much like a family." Fluttershy said. Her eyes widen, getting a bit excited. "What if Twilight falls in love with Ben? Then the spell will be broken! Most of us can be our normal adult and child forms...and you will be a pony again! And we will be free forever and ever! Isn't that wonderful?"

However, Discord doesn't seem to share Fluttershy's excitement. In fact, he is furious. The creature blare his organ loudly, causing the two Pegasi to scream. Dexter asks his boss nervously, "Don't like the idea?"

"Please, trust me. Being a pony or growing up is so overrated. Before the curse happened by Princess Celestia, the master shows no need for my particular brand of genius. But now...the master needs my melodies to feed my tormented soul, making me his confidant and best friend. Plus, I can make any chaos I want in this form."

Discord laughs as he made chocolate rain appear, sending out chocolate onto the two ponies making them yelp a bit. Then the villain growls furiously, "And I am not going to let some...purple unicorn ruin everything for me now! Dexter, Fluttershy, make sure that this blossoming love withers on the vine."

"Right, Discord." Dexter said. He prepares to leave but notice that Fluttershy isn't moving. "Fluttershy? Aren't you coming?"

"Oh, I don't know. Twilight and Ben looks so happy together...it wouldn't be right if we break them up or cause something bad to happen." Fluttershy said meekly. "I mean, Discord probably doesn't want to be a pony again...but I want to be my mare self again. I don't know..."

"Fluttershy, there's two things you must remember: 1, I am both your and Dexter's boss and you do as I tell you. And two, unless you don't want that flute solo with Dexter's piccolo one, YOU TWO GO OUT THERE AND START BREAKING LOVE NOW!" Discord snaps furiously at the two Pegasi.

Discord slams on his organ again, causing the two foals to yelp in fury as they run off to do as their maestro wanted. Their boss can be so scary when he's angry!

* * *

Twilight smiles, watching the Demon Pony, ice-skating very good at last. The master skates around Twilight a few times while exclaiming, "Hey, I think I got it now!"

Twilight giggles a bit. Nyx smirks mischievously as she skates in front of the Demon Pony, saying, "Betcha you can't catch me, nah nah!" This causes the master to smirk mischievously right back.

"Oh, here I come, little Nyx; Ready or not!"

The Demon Pony skates after Nyx who laughs as he caught her, tossing the filly onto his back. Twilight smiles as she skates next to the Demon Pony, the trio laughs, having fun as if being a parents having fun with their child.

During this time, Dexter and Fluttershy arrive at the bridge where Soarin's group is still watching. The male yellow Pegasus exclaims, "Hey, down in front, we want to see! Let me see, we wanna watch too!"

"Oh, well, if you don't want to move, I don't mind." Fluttershy said meekly. Then she sneezes without warning. The others turn and shush her, not wanting Twilight and the Demon Pony to be disturbed, "Oops, sorry."

"It's no problem, Fluttershy! It's cold out here." Pinkie said with a giggle.

"Oh, this is promising." Caramel said with a grin as he watchesTwilight, the Demon Pony and Nyx having fun. "They are like a family out there."

"Right, but for the two older ones...there is something in the air; could it be love?" Soarin' ask with an eager smile.

"Oh yeah, I hope so." Rainbow said with a smile. Everything is going so well for these two.

"Love; Oh dear, we gotta stop them!" Fluttershy exclaims in worry. She hates to do this but the filly doesn't want to anger Discord further should she and/or Dexter doesn't do anything to try to stop the love from happening.

"I will stop them!" Dexter exclaims as he jumps onto the stair railing, sliding down it before flying off, sliding right into the fountain.

"Huh? Now what is 'dat colt there doing?" Applejack asks puzzled, noticing Dexter on the ice.

"Probably wanting to skate too; I sure want a chance after this." Spike remarks in amusement while watching the fun occurring.

Dexter slides on the ice, going pass the Demon Pony, Twilight and Nyx before sliding down on the ice. The pony gasps as he saw the mare and creature ice-skating together with Nyx on the Demon Pony's back. The master is holding hooves with Twilight as the trio skate pass him.

"No, no, stop!" Dexter exclaims frantically. He grabs the Demon Pony by the fur and pulls on it. Of course, this causes him to rip some parts of the coat right off.

Of course, in the progress, the trio yelps as they end up sliding fast, crashing right into a pile of snow nearby. The ones on the bridge cringe a bit while Pinkie exclaims, "Wow! I just love doing that! Know what I mean?"

"Better check to see if they're okay." Rainbow said as the servants and Spike came over to check on Twilight, Nyx and the Demon Pony.

Twilight pants a bit as she and Nyx stood up while the Demon Pony shakes the snow that he was covered. During the progress, Dexter was thrown off his master as he crashed into a tree where Fluttershy flew over to check up on him.

Despite what happened, Twilight smiles as she lay down on the snow to make a snow angel, much to the Demon Pony and Nyx's notice. As the mare got back up, the master did the same thing.

"What do you think? It's a Christmas angel." Twilight said while motioning to her own snow angel that she made in the snow.

"It looks good, mommy. How about yours, Mr. Demon Pony," Nyx ask the Demon Pony with a smile.

Of course, when the Demon Pony looks to see his own snow angel, he gave out a big frown at what he made. The creature growls as he saw that his own 'snow angel' is an awful shape of something...terrible.

"That isn't an angel...but a shadow of a monster." The Demon Pony growls while frowning. In rage, the monster roars and hits the snow to get rid of the shadow monster, making Twilight and Nyx yelp a bit.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said as she and Dexter saw what the Demon Pony's doing. "I think we made him mad."

"Well, at least Discord will be proud of us." Dexter said to Fluttershy meekly. "Maybe now, he wouldn't be so mean to us anymore, right?"

"Oh, I hope so..."

Twilight and the others watch the Demon Pony stomping back to the castle in anger still. Spike asks Twilight in concern, "Twilight? Are you all right?"

"Ugh, I don't know why I bother anymore." Twilight groans as she flops down onto the snow. She sighs, "Now that Demon Pony is worst than before. I may have to give up."

"Shucks; don't worry. Don't lose hope yet, Twilight." Applejack assures Twilight gently. "Things will git better."

"Right, mommy; so the ice-skating thing didn't end very well," Nyx said to Twilight in agreement. "Give it a chance and who knows? He may get better soon enough."

Twilight sighs, hoping that Nyx and Applejack are right. But how can she when the Demon Pony is acting more grumpy...especially when Hearth's Warming Eve is tomorrow?

Author's note  
Hoo boy, just when Twilight, Nyx and the Demon Pony are having fun, Dexter and Fluttershy, both reluctantly, ruin things on Discord's orders. In the next chapter, Twilight decides to have Hearth's Warming Eve at the castle, planning on a gift for the Demon Pony who forbids it. The purple unicorn and Nyx plans on getting the servants to help regardless. Read, review and suggest.


	3. Chapter 2: Gift for the Demon Pony

Author's note  
Billy Arratoon, actually Spike is in the role of the horse in this story and it was Discord who should give the idea to the two ponies. So your idea wouldn't work unless you have a better way.

Chapter 2: Gift for the Demon Pony

Discord plays his organ well, knowing that his master will be coming back to his room soon. Sure enough, there's the Demon Pony coming in, going past the creature's room and looking at the enchanted rose which is still wilting.

The Demon pony frowns even more while snapping, "I hate Hearth's Warming Eve. Argh," He opens the door to the other room as Discord kept playing. The monster heads to the fireplace and sat in his chair. Perhaps some music could keep his mind off of the day tomorrow, one that he has forbidden forever.

"Feeling sad, are? Does my music help?" Discord asks the Demon Pony calmly.

"As of now, your music is the only thing that helps me forget."

"No worries, my old friend. I am here for you as I always have been, and always will be..."

The Demon Pony growls as he sat in his chair, not noticing his fur turning a bit gray. The master is unaware of another fact: Discord has been secretly been discording him, wanting the spell to last forever further...

* * *

Twilight, Spike, Nyx and the CMC walk down the hallway, the purple unicorn is stil upset form what happened. She groans, "Why is that Demon Pony always a grump?"

"Shucks, Ah don't know. He's always been like 'dat as long as Ah remember." Apple Bloom admits with a shrug as they go into Twilight's bedroom.

"Right, but he could've at least lightened up." Nyx said with a sigh. "I mean, tomorrow is Hearth's Warming Eve, right?"

"Nyx's right. Does he deserve to be a grump even on that great time of the year?" Twilight ask with a groan of annoyance.

"Yew betcha," Apple Bloom said in agreement. Why would anyone be a grump during this holiday season, one would never understand.

Sweetie tilts her head a bit while asking curiously, "Uh, Twilight? Nyx; What's Hearth's Warming Eve?'

"Whoa, hang on!" Spike exclaims in shock. Twilight and Nyx are surprised and disbelief. Sweetie doesn't know what Hearth's Warming Eve is? "You don't know what Hearth's Warming Eve is, seriously?"

"Neither does Apple Bloom and I." Scootaloo said with a shrug. "We have been stuck like this for a long time; we have trouble remembering what we used to do at this castle anymore."

"Come on, you all must know about Hearth's Warming Eve." Twilight said to the CMC who stare at her blankly. "You know: stockings in front of the fireplace; Tree, tinsel; Presents?"

"Presents?" The CMC exclaims excitedly upon hearing the last part. They love getting presents.

"Do we get one, huh huh?" Sweetie asks excitedly while jumping up and down hopefully.

"Of course," Twilight exclaims with a giggle. "Everypony gets a present on Hearth's Warming Eve, no matter what their behavior is."

"Even the master?" Scootaloo ask Twilight in concern. Should the Demon Pony even get a present after his behavior today?

"Come on Scootaloo." Nyx said to her friend with a smile. "Maybe if we give him a really nice gift, it might make him happier."

"Nyx, that's a great idea." Twilight said while nuzzling Nyx who giggles happily by that. Perhaps giving the Demon Pony a present will make him happy and less grumpy.

"So what is yew going 'ta get him?" Apple Bloom asks Twilight curiously.

"Not sure. I don't know that guy enough to even give him a present." Spike said in concern. After all, he, Twilight and Nyx just met that Demon Pony. What do they know about him?

"Right, if only I could get him something that could make him happy...but what could I give something like the Demon Pony?" Twilight ask in concern, pacing back and forth in her room. She wants to give something to the Demon Pony to show how much she herself cares for him; But what?

"Well, what would you want?" Scootaloo ask Twilight curiously.

"Well, I do most something more in the world besides my little brother Spike, my daughter Nyx and my father...my stories."

"Wait, that's it! You can give the Demon Pony a story!" Sweetie suggests to Twilight eagerly.

"Right, a story from you, mommy, could make him happy!" Nyx squeals happily. Twilight pauses then smiles.

"You two are right. A story for the Demon Pony will do. Spike, Nyx, I will need help." Twilight exclaims with a smile.

"Right, Twilight!" Spike exclaims. As he and Nyx help Twilight in making a storybook for the Demon Pony, the purple unicorn begins to sing.

Twilight: _**When I get to know him**__**  
**__**And find more things to say**__**  
**__**One day I will reach him**__**  
**__**There has to be a way**_

_**Everyone needs someone**__**  
**__**He must need someone, too!**__**  
**__**When I get to know him better**__**  
**__**Here's what I will do**_

_**I'll read him stories**__**  
**__**From picture books**__**  
**__**All filled with wonder**__**  
**__**Magic worlds where the impossible**__**  
**__**Becomes the everyday**__**  
**__**We'll find a mountain-top**__**  
**__**And some moon-beams to sit under**__**  
**__**I'll lead, because I know the way!**_

_**So much to discover**__**  
**__**I do it all the time**__**  
**__**I could live inside bright pages**__**  
**__**Where the words all rhyme**_

_**We will slay the dragons**__**  
**__**I'll still follow him around**__**  
**__**And he'll smile**__**  
**__**Yes, he'll smile**__**  
**__**As his dreams leave the ground!**_

_**Stories and stories**__**  
**__**About Seaponies, kings and sunken treasure**__**  
**__**Magic worlds where the impossible**__**  
**__**Becomes the everyday**__**  
**__**I know a tiny place**__**  
**__**Just a dot,**__**  
**__**Too small to measure**__**  
**__**I'll lead him there, I know the way!**_

_**Stories about heroes**__**  
**__**Who overcame**__**  
**__**Their deepest sorrows**__**  
**__**They'll put hope into his heart again**__**  
**__**To cherish everyd**_**ay**

_**He'll find a better world**__**  
**__**And the strength to face tomorrow**__**  
**__**I'm sure that when he knows the way**__**  
**__**He'll want to stay...**_

Once the song is over, the trio finishes the book, Twilight put the pages into a green box before tying a purple ribbon. Apple Bloom grins as she ask, "Yew think 'dat 'de master will like his gift?"

"I sure believe so." Twilight said in confidence. If this present wouldn't cheer the Demon Pony, then who knows what would?

Nyx use her magic to write down both her and Twilight's names, saying, "We should make this present be from the both of us. That way, the Demon Pony will know that we care for him and such...as if his family is giving him a present like a mommy and a daughter to a daddy!"

"That's a wonderful idea, Nyx."

"So does this mean we're going to have a Hearth's Warming Eve after all?" Sweetie asks with a smile.

"Absolutely," Twilight giggles a bit. After hearing this idea, the servants will want to jump in as well.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Caramel snaps at the kitchen in annoyance. Twilight has informed the servants of the idea of a Hearth's Warming Eve, but this stallion is refusing!

"Oh come on, you got to be kidding me!" Spike exclaims in annoyance by Caramel's refusal.

"Why not," Bon-Bon (Gen 2 version), Patch, Bright-Eyes, Starlight, Sweetheart, Clover and Melody protest in the room whines at the progress.

"Look, I told you, it's out of the question, not a chance! Dream another time, impossible, no!" Caramel snaps in refusal once more.

"Oh give me a break! Stop being a foal and let us have a Hearth's Warming Eve!" Rainbow snaps to Caramel with a frown.

"Right, get with the spirit, Caramel. Unwind!" Soarin' laughs as he slaps Caramel on the back, making him yelp a bit.

"Hey, don't do that again!" Caramel snaps to Soarin' while coughing a bit.

"Shuck, have a heart, Caramel." Applejack said while using a comb to brush Apple Bloom's hair. "It's been a while since we done celebrate 'dat beloved holiday of ours."

"Right, come on!" Bright-Eyes whine some more, much to Caramel's annoyance.

"No, no...and let me think..." Soarin' begins to say, pretending to be doing some thinking on this matter.

"Yes?" Soarin' ask hopefully as the Tales Ponies grin hopefully. Maybe...

"NO!"

Soarin' and the ponies frown a bit. Scootaloo groans, "Aw man! Come on! You're being a grump, Caramel!"

"I am not and this is where I put my hoof down!" Caramel snaps as he stomps one hoof down...but yelps as the colt saw that he got it stuck in a bucket. As Caramel struggles to get it off, he continues, "Everyone knows here that the master forbids Hearth's Warming Eve!"

"What, he forbids it, really?" Nyx ask her friends in disbelief. Why would anyone even forbid Hearth's Warming Eve, one of the most wonderful holidays in Equestria? It doesn't make sense!

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Rainbow explains to Nyx with a sigh.

"Forbid Hearth's Warming Eve? That's the most ridiculous thing that I ever heard." Twilight snorts at what Caramel said. "No one can forbid Hearth's Warming Eve."

"Well, apparently the master can!"

"Come on, why can't we have a Hearth's Warming Eve? You know how I am to making parties!" Pinkie giggles as she wave her hooves into the air, causing party stuff to come falling down, much to the other ponies' and dragon's confusion.

"How did she do that?" Spike asks a bit confused by what happened.

"Pinkie Pie, the master does not want to be reminded of his past! Hearth's Warming Eve is the most painful reminder of it!" Caramel points out to Pinkie in concern. "I do not wish to torture him by reminding him of it further!"

"Well, I believe a little Hearth's Warming Eve cheer would help him out." Twilight said in determination. Most of the servants agree with her. Unknown to them, Dexter and Fluttershy are at the doorway listening in. Discord told them to spy on Twilight to make sure that she ends up getting Ben to fall for her.

"Twilight is right. It's up to us to do something!" Soarin' exclaims in determination.

"No, no, AND NO! It isn't our place to get involved!" Caramel snaps while poking Soarin's snout, much to the Pegasi's annoyance. "We can't just mind our own business, can you? Just stick our wings where it doesn't belong."

With a smirk, Soarin' grabs a needle with his mouth and poke Caramel right in the butt, causing the Earth pony to scream and jump into the air. He falls down into a large bucket of water.

The other ponies and dragon laughs as Caramel came out, spitting out soapy water while groaning, "Ugh, I hate it when he does that."

"Well, how sad. Ah done think it's a wonderful idea." Applejack said thoughtfully. "It would be wonderful if we have a Hearth's Warming Eve at 'de castle again."

"Right, this place needs a bit more cheering and less gloomy stuff." Spike remarks with a nod of agreement. "After all, back home, Twilight, Nyx, Dusk and I would celebrate Hearth's Warming Eve until midnight on the holiday!"

"Forget it, the master doesn't want!" Caramel snaps as he got out of the bucket. "This is his castle, it's his rules!"

"That's not fair!" Nyx and the CMC all protest at once at the Demon Pony not allowing Hearth's Warming Eve.

"Yeah, that's not fair!" The Tales Ponies whine further, much to Caramel's annoyance.

"Ugh, don't whine like that, ponies." Caramel snaps to the Tales Ponies while crossing his upper forelegs. "It makes you sound like nags."

"Sorry!"

"Oh, great horny toads; look at us, squabbling an' bickering, it always break mah heart 'ta see 'dis happen." Applejack said while hugging Apple Bloom. Most of the servants are sad that after hearing the idea of Twilight's, there won't be a Hearth's Warming Eve. "An' 'ta think, we used 'ta be at our very best on Hearth's Warming Eve. Why, we would prepare a feast fer everyone in 'de whole castle an' no one is uninvited."

Caramel frowns, crossing his arms and not smiling. Nyx ask hopefully, "Were the feasts always so wonderful?"

"Yes, Nyx! Why, you could have stuffed tofu turkey." Soarin' said thoughtfully.

"Cranberry sauce," Twilight said with a nod.

"Shortbread cookies," Apple Bloom said, licking her lips at the idea of shortbread cookies at the feast.

"Mince pies," Soarin' said thoughtfully.

"Potatoes with' gravy," Applejack said with a smile.

"And Apple Cider, let's not forget Apple Cider!" Rainbow exclaims eagerly, "Can't have a feast without that!"

"O' course, Rainbow Dash."

"And cupcakes, sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla!" Pinkie exclaims while bouncing up and down excitedly.

"And gems, lots of it to eat," Spike exclaims, licking his lips though he stops upon seeing the odd looks that the ponies are giving him. "What?"

"Well, sure, why not?" Rainbow remarks with an odd shrug at Spike's comment.

"And Christmas pudding," Soarin' exclaims with an eager smile.

"Wait, did you say pudding?" Caramel asks upon hearing Soarin's comment. That is enough to get the colt's attention and excitement. "You mean with custard?"

"Come on, what kind of ponies do you take us for; of course with custard; as well as raisins, nuts and all those things that you like!"

Hearing all that wonderful food is making Caramel's mouth water like mad. Nyx, noticing, smiles while asking, "You really like all that food, huh Caramel? Well, too bad that the holiday won't happen. You would've love it."

"Yeah, but why bother going into the holiday further?" Spike asks, playing along with Nyx. "Let's forget that Twilight even made the idea and move on."

Caramel hesitates. He doesn't want to get the Demon Pony angry but all that food that Soarin' mention is too good to resist. The colt groans, "Fine, all right, you win!"

"YAY! HEARTH'S WARMING EVE IS COMING!" The CMC cheers wildly and excitedly.

"But try to keep it a quiet! If the master finds out, I wouldn't want to be on the other end of his wrath!"

"Come on, I'm sure that the Demon Pony will change his mind after he sees everything we're doing for him!" Nyx giggles happily. After all, the Demon Pony can't forbid Hearth's Warming Eve forever after seeing the magic that it will give him.

"Come on, what are we waiting for? Hearth's Warming Eve," Soarin' jokes a bit, making the others laugh eagerly.

"Yeah, come on, we got a lot to do here, Soarin'!" Rainbow exclaims in determination.

"Yes, come on, we don't have much time! It's the day before Hearth's Warming Eve!" Caramel exclaims in concern. Hearth's Warming Eve is tomorrow so the servants must work extra harder to get the castle ready in time!

"Ah will done see 'ta dinner!" Applejack exclaims as she rush off to get dinner ready for the holiday.

"I will get some mistletoe." Soarin' said slyly as he took Rainbow in hoof up and held up a leaf with another, pretending that it's mistletoe; His filly-friend giggles happily and sighs lovingly.

"I will make the party stuff, the party decorations; oh, it will be so super duper fun!" Pinkie exclaims as she bounces off to get the stuff needed for the party.

"We oughta brighten this place up." Twilight said thoughtfully, knowing that it will take more than Pinkie's party decorations to get the castle ready for the big day.

"I think I know a certain filly whose will help us." Soarin' said in determination as he trots off with Twilight, Nyx, Spike and the CMC follows him. If there's somepony in the castle who will help out in the decorations, then they will need her and quickly.

"Wait for me, hang on! I'm in charge here, I'm in charge..." Caramel begins to say then the pony saw that he's being left behind, causing him to gallop to catch up. "Wait, don't leave me behind!"

Author's note  
All right, Twilight and the servants are getting the castle ready for Hearth's Warming Eve even though the Demon Pony forbids it. In the next chapter, we meet the castle's decorator Rarity who is against the idea, probably out of worry that it won't change the master's mind. Also, another song; Read, review and suggest.


	4. Chapter 3: Decorating for the Holiday

Author's note  
The suggestions looks good, VISION-KING, though how to fit it in the fic when the time comes is a mystery or I may save it for another one. I don't know. I will have to wait and see.

As for Grimmore, I believe we discussed this in an IM.

Chapter 3: Decorating for the Holiday

"1001, 1002, 1003...are we there yet?" Apple Bloom ask, getting a bit tired. The group has been walking up the stairs in a long tower for a few minutes now.

"Not yet." Twilight said to Apple Bloom. "Be patient."

"Wow, there's sure a lot of stairs here." Sweetie commented on the steps.

"Why else is this the long tower?" Scootaloo groans a bit. "Soarin', are you sure she is up here?"

"Oh, I am positive, Scootaloo." Soarin' assures Scootaloo with a smile. At the bottom of the stairs, Fluttershy and Dexter begin to follow the group upstairs to continue their spying for Discord. "She has been here for years now."

The group arrives in what appears to be an attic, with boxes that looks like they haven't seen light in years; Nyx calls out, "Hello; Anyone here?"

"Yes, hello," Twilight asks curiously. Unknown to her, some ponies are watching the group from behind the boxes. "Huh. They don't want to see us."

"Of course they do. Don't worry, my friend! It's me, Soarin', here with friends to come pay you a little visit." Soarin' assures the one that the group came to see in the attic that all is well.

Nyx and the CMC turn around slowly and saw someone coming from behind the chest. it is a purple mane light azure grey unicorn filly with light blue eyes and three diamonds on her flank. Only three of them hid behind Twilight.

"Soarin', Sweetie Belle," The filly ask in surprise and hopefully.

"Rarity," Sweetie giggles as she rushes over to nuzzle the filly. "It's good to see you! I miss you so much, big sister!" As Rarity came out from behind the chest, more foal Earth ponies, unicorns and Pegasis came out, excited to see Soarin'.

"Soarin', Sweetie Belle; I thought for a moment that we would be locked up and forgotten in this dusty attic forever!"

"Ah, Rarity," Soarin' chuckles as he hugs Rarity. "After so many years, your eyes are still so lovely even for a filly."

"Oh come on, Soarin', stop. You will tarnish my mane." Rarity giggles a bit. Twilight clears her throat, reminding Soarin' of her, Nyx and Spike's presence.

"Oh yes, sorry. Rarity, these are our guests Twilight Sparkle, her adopted daughter Nyx and their dragon Spike.

"Hi there, everypony," A foal colt named Featherweight said while waving to the new guests.

"Pleased to meet you," Twilight said with a smile to Rarity who looks at her curiously along with Nyx.

"Nyx, Twilight, this is Rarity, my big sister and the castle decorator!" Sweetie explains to Twilight and Nyx happily. "She is the best at doing so as well as making dresses."

"That kind of you to say so, Sweetie Belle, but I was the castle decorator and dress maker, not responsible for this baroque disaster." Rarity explains to Sweetie while sighing happily. "When I was in charge though, the castle was full of light and beauty."

"Yes, it must've been very impressive." Nyx said with a smile.

"Oh...very impressive," Spike said, giving a lovingly look to Rarity. The unicorn looks surprised as the baby dragon takes her by the hoof and kisses it. "You know, Spike is just a nickname! My full name is Spikeolomew!"

"'Spikeolomew'," Twilight ask Spike in amusement and disbelief. She can tell that her friend is in love with this filly.

"You know, years of being in this attic don't erase your beauty, my dear. You are still beautiful even when you are put up here."

"Well, gee...thank you. That's...nice of you to say." Rarity said, blushing a bit. Well, for a baby dragon, he is sure cute...though she wonders if Spike knew that Rarity is really a mare stuck in a filly's body.

"Anyway, Rarity, that is why we have come. Everypony gather around." Soarin' said with a grin as the ponies in the attic gather around. "Good news, we are going to be planning the greatest Hearth's Warming Eve celebration ever!"

"Yeah, Twilight is bringing the holiday back to the castle!" Scootaloo exclaims. Soon the ponies in the attic cheers wildly, Fluttershy and Dexter kept their watching while smiling happily. After so many years, Hearth's Warming Eve is coming back! They are all excited. Well, not everypony...

"No, stop!" Rarity snaps as she cross her upper forelegs angrily, much to the surprise of the others.

"What's wrong, Rarity?" Soarin' ask Rarity puzzled. "Don't you want to celebrate Hearth's Warming Eve?"

"And get disappointed again? Why raise their hopes...err their hopes, only for them to get ruined especially by our brute of a master? Well, no more; absolutely not!"

The other ponies in the attic groans sadly as they trot off, and these guys were looking so forward to Hearth's Warming Eve again so well. Sweetie exclaims, "Awww, come on, Rarity!"

"Yeah, help us. We will need your help." Nyx said to Rarity in concern, but the filly scoffs a bit, not moving an inch. In the past, she was so eager to celebrate Hearth's Warming Eve, but now, the unicorn doesn't out of worry that it won't change the Demon Pony's mind about the holiday. She can't go through the disappointment of never doing so again.

"But Rarity, without you, it's the day before Hearth's Warming Eve." Twilight points out to Rarity in concern. "Without you, we can't get the place decorated in time."

"Come on, Rarity." Spike said, hugging the filly in question who frowns. "Soarin' said you're the best when we come up here. I want to see how good you are at the decorating and such..."

"Or you just want to date her, huh Spike?" Nyx ask Spike who blush at this.

"Hearth's Warming Eve, hmph! I will not hope for it again, I refused to be disappointed once more!" Rarity scoffs a bit. She won't help because the filly unicorn doesn't forget what happen to her master that causes him to forbid Hearth's Warming Eve in the first place.

"But this is going to be the greatest celebration ever!" Soarin' insists as he takes Rarity's hooves. "We can't do it without you."

"Obviously of course you cannot! Hearth's Warming Eve takes planning and organization; But still, no! I will not do it. No! It won't change a thing!"

"I believe it will." Twilight said with a smile. She begins to sing a song in hopes to convince Rarity to help as well as there's still a chance for a Hearth's Warming Eve.

Twilight: _**There is more to this time of year**__**  
**__**Than sleigh bells and holly**__**  
**__**Mistletoe and snow**__**  
**__**Those things come and go**__**  
**__**Much deeper than snow**__**  
**__**Stronger than the strongest love we'll know**__**  
**__**We'll ever know**_

Twilight grabs a rope of the ceiling by her mouth and opens a door to the roof, causing the sun to shine on Rarity and the others, making some of them gasp. As Fluttershy and Dexter kept spying on the group, the heroes leave to get everyone ready for Christmas. The two follows them as the song continues.

_**As long as there's Hearth's Warming Eve I truly believe**__**  
**__**That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive**__**  
**__**As long as there's Hearth's Warming Eve we'll all be just fine**__**  
**__**A star shines above us lighting your**__**  
**__**Way and mine**_

Downstairs, the group stops by a wall and hide as the Demon Pony trots by. Once he's gone, they head to the ballroom quietly. We now see Caramel and the others working on to decorate for Hearth's Warming Eve.

Caramel: _**Just as long as there's Hearth's Warming Eve**__**  
**__**There will be Hearth's Warming pud**__**  
**__**Tons of tofu turkey...**_

Applejack: _**An' cranb'ry sauce**__**  
**__**An' mince pies if we're good**_

Soarin': _**Loads of logs on the fire**_

Ponies: _**Lots of gifts on the tree**__**  
**__**All wrapped up in red ribbons...**_

Scootaloo: _**Wonder if there's one for me**_

Caramel: _**We are due for a party**__**  
**__**Where on earth do we start**_

Rainbow: _**I may wear my tiara**__**  
**__**You bought me in Monmartre**_

Caramel: _**All the silver will sparkle**_

Applejack: _**An' 'de china will gleam**_

Soarin': _**And we'll all be as shiny**__**  
**__**As a brand-new centime**_

Apple Bloom: _**After dinner we'll play games**_

Applejack: _**'Till 'de morning breaks thr**_**_ough_**

Soarin': _**Then we'll meet in the garden**__**  
**__**This is what we shall do**_

Nyx and CMC: _**We will build us a snowman**__**  
**__**That will reach up to the sky**_

Twilight: _**It will stay up until July**_

Soarin' and Pinkie makes a drawing of a tree, the others cheers at how good it is. They begin to pretend that it's a real one.

Rarity yelps as Starlight begins to pick up Rarity, carrying her to the top. The unicorn protests, "Hey, what are you doing? Stop it right now! Put me down, put me down! This is ridiculous; everypony knows that the lights go on first! I refuse to be taken all the way to the top!"

_**As long as there's Hearth's Warming Eve I truly believe**__**  
**__**That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive**_

All: _**As long as our guiding star shines above**_

Twiliight: _**As long as there's Hearth's Warming Eve we'll all be just fine**__**  
**__**There'll always be Hearth's Warming Eve**_

Twilight smiles as she imagines that the objects that the servants are making is a really big tree for Hearth's Warming Eve. The song soon came to an end.

**So**_** there always will be a time**__**  
**__**When the world is filled with peace and love.**_

Twilight smiles as Sweetie cheers, "Yay! We're going to have the bestest Hearth's Warming Eve ever!"

"Yeah, mommy, I know that we will." Nyx giggles playfully.

"I sure hope so, you two." Twilight said with a sigh. Suddenly the purple unicorn yelps as all the objects have been knocked down to the floor.

"Timber!" Pinkie giggles happily as she bounces all over the room. "I hope the real tree isn't going to be like that!"

"Come on, you on the left, you on the right. Follow me!" Soarin' orders the servants quickly. "There is so much decorating to be done here!"

"Right, don't forget, the master cannot find out!" Caramel said seriously to the servants. If the Demon Pony finds out, all Tartarus will break loose here!

"Come on, it's not like one of us will tell to him." Pinkie said happily. Unknown to her, Fluttershy and Dexter overheard the whole thing, both of them looks worried but flew back anyway, knowing that they must tell Discord the news or he will be upset.

The two would love to see a Hearth's Warming Eve again but not at the risk of angering their boss!

Author's note  
Hoo boy; Just when the gang is getting ready for Hearth's Warming Eve, Dexter and Fluttershy has to tell Discord who will tell the Demon Pony. In the next chapter, a stranger named Gold Heart comes to the castle. What does he want?

Demon Pony: (annoyed) An extra character?

Twilight: Ben, come on!

Demon Pony: Sorry.

Me: We also find out why the Demon Pony hated and forbids Hearth's Warming Eve in the first place and the creature confronts Twilight, getting into an argument with her. Read, review and suggest.


	5. Chapter 4: Why the Demon Pony Hates HWE

Author's note  
Okay, I'm back to make another new chapter. To answer your question, Annon, the fic is continuing fine. It should be done by today, tomorrow or whatever at the latest. Then after it's done, I'm going to work on a birthday fic starring Nyx. The story that introduce her 'Past Sins' is about to hit 1 year old soon, and I decided that it should be the filly's birthday (since that is when she was introduced, right? Right.)

Billy Arratoon, VISION-KING, the suggestions look good in 'Epic Phantom' but from now on, don't post them there. Not that I mind the extra reviews but it's too much paper for me to handle. Instead, post your ideas at Luke's Message Board or forums made by a pal of mine; ask me at deviantART for more details. VISION-KING, I send ya a IM there already. You know what I mean.

DJ-J33, the name has been name for Gold Heart. His name is now Golden Heart.

Speaking of Golden Heart, time for his appearance, folks!

Chapter 4: Why the Demon Pony Hates HWE

The castle rarely gets visitors as no one ever knew that the place ever existed or the Demon Pony scares them away. One pony wasn't scared off as he came. It's a male brown alicorn with green/red mane and green/light brown tail with a gold heart cutie mark, wearing a golden plated chest armor, gold bracelets with green jewels and silver anklets with green jewels.

The alicorn sees the castle, saying, "Well this is where he lives. i hope someone other than him opens the door." He goes to the door and knocks on it.

Twilight, Nyx and Spike were on their way to the boiler room to get something when they hear a knock on the front door. The purple unicorn looks puzzled. Who could that be? No one but Dusk Shine knew that they were here.

Who could that be?" Twilight ask as Nyx wonders as well.

"I don't know mommy." Nyx said with a shrug.

Time to figure it out so the trio goes over to the door and open it, seeing the alicorn; He blinks as Spike ask, "Yeah, may I help you?"

"Oh sorry...didn't know that anypony else was living here." The alicorn said, glancing at Twilight. "You three knew here?"

"Oh yes, we were originally prisoners but are now his friends." Twilight said making the alicorn surprised. "Are you here on important business?"

"Maybe. You?"

"We're going to have Hearth's Warming Eve!" Nyx exclaims happily much to the alicorn's further surprise. "We're heading to the boiler room to get a yuletide log. Want to come with us?"

"Well, sure. I may even stay to celebrate. My name is Golden Heart, at your service." Golden Heart said bowing to the trio who smiles a bit.

"Well, come on. I don't know how long until the Demon Pony figures out what we're doing." Spike said in concern. With all the commotion, who knows how long before the Demon Pony figures out what's going on.

As the four heads off, Golden Heart is pondering. Princess Celestia, the one who made the spell in the first spell, has sent to see if Ben Mare AKA the Demon Pony has found love. So he is surprised to see Twilight Sparkle here.

Could this purple unicorn be the one to break the spell? If so, his princess is going to be pleased if everything goes well.

* * *

"Hearth's Warming Eve? She's planning Hearth's Warming Eve...in MY...castle? Who does that filly think she is?" The Demon Pony asks in shock and outrage. Dexter and Fluttershy had told Discord of Twilight's plan and the monster in turn informs his master. The Demon Pony couldn't believe that the purple unicorn that he's starting to care for is planning Hearth's Warming Eve, even when he himself has forbid that holiday from the castle.

"Apparently, she doesn't seem to care about how you feel towards Hearth's Warming Eve." Discord said with a sly shrug. The Demon Pony growls as he head back to the fireplace, making the maestro smirk evilly. His plan to break up the love between his master and Twilight is working; the Demon Pony is getting worst by the moment. "Even Little Miss Nightmare Moon-."

"You mean Nyx?"

Discord, groaning in annoyance, reluctantly correct himself, "Yes, I mean Nyx, Master. Even she is involved in the whole planning."

As the Demon Pony sat down in a chair in front of the fireplace, he mumbles, "But...maybe Twight, Nyx and Spike don't even know how I feel about Hearth's Warming Eve."

"On the contrary; they do know how you feel about this accursed holiday. They just don't care. But we all know why we despite that holiday...or are you trying to forget?"

"The day my life ended."

Flashback

Many years ago on Hearth's Warming Even, the Demon Pony was still the Earth pony prince known as Ben Mare...and of course, he was spoiled, selfish and unkind to everypony, even to his own servants who did their best to please him, caring for the pony despite his attitude.

"Give me my presents, I want them now!" Ben snaps furiously to the servants who are nearby. To him, Hearth's Warming Eve is all about him, and no pony else.

Soarin', who was a stallion and out of his uniform, smiles as he held out a present while saying, "Here you go, Ben Mare, Your Highness. Accept this gift as a token of our appreciation and caring. I must say, I speak for everypony when..."

"I don't care, give to it to me!" Ben grabs the present from Soarin', making the Pegasus pony yelp nervously. His master's behavior is getting worst by the day.

"Why is he acting so mean on Hearth's Warming Eve, Applejack?" Apple Bloom, a filly the age of a kid, ask her sister in worry.

"Sssh! He's done already like 'dis, Ah don't know why. Just be silent." Applejack whispered to Apple Bloom, knowing how nasty her master gets when he's angry.

Ben opens the gift but frowns as he saw that he himself got a storybook. The Earth pony grunts, "A storybook? This is a storybook and the best that you all can give me? Ugh, Discord? You better have something better for me."

Discord, who was a gray alicorn before the curse, smiles while saying, "Yes master, of course. I got just the thing." The maestro goes to the organ, playing the tune slowly...and a bit sad for the servants' case.

"Ugh! What is that racket?" Scootaloo, a kid filly, ask in disgust. "It sounds like a bird choking."

"Yeah, even my sister could do better." Sweetie, a kid filly like her friends, said to Scootaloo as Rarity, a grown mare, covers her ears in agreement.

"Ugh, stop, stop, stop; what is that racket?" Ben asks Discord in annoyance, causing the maestro to stop playing.

"A small place in your honor, master," Discord explains, bowing to his master. "Do you like it?"

"I hate it, Discord! That stuff is gloomy and sad...not to mention chaotic!" Ben groans in annoyance. His holiday is getting worst s far. Just then, everyone heard a knock coming from the front doors, "Now what? Who disturbs my Hearth's Warming Eve?'

Since no pony else would answer the doors, Ben got up and heads over to open them himself. Outside as the snow blows is some sort of old beggar female unicorn holding some sort of rose.

"What do you want?" Ben demands to the old beggar female unicorn more than he asked. How dare this ugly hag interrupt his Hearth's Warming Eve?

"Please, I ask for shelter from the bitter cold. All I can give is this rose." The old beggar female unicorn said gently while holding the rose to Ben, much to his annoyance and disgust.

"I don't want a stupid rose. And besides, we have no room for an ugly hag like you."

"Don't be by deceived by appearance my little pony. For true beauty can be found within."

"Wow. Your words have touched me. NOT!" Ben snaps furiously as he slams the door in her face, preparing to head back to his holiday.

Soarin', worried, begins to say, "Why do I get the feeling that will come back bite ya in the..."

The doors open, the rose shine as the old beggar female unicorn is transformed into a beautiful magical alicorn named Princess Celestia.

"Flank," Soarin' said in worry. Ben's eyes are barely open due to the bright light, much to his worry. Not good. He didn't know that this old woman was the most powerful alicorn and big time ruler of Equestria! She saw that the Earth pony has a cruel heart and is going to punish him for so.

"I'm sorry!" Ben exclaims as he bows to Celestia, begging for mercy apparently. "I didn't know!"

"It's too late to apologize. Your actions have shown me you have no love in your heart. Even though I don't want to do this, you have left me no choice." Celestia said sternly to Ben as her magic floats around the Demon Pony as it spreads to everyone in the castle. "You have been deceived by your own cold heart and thus, a curse is place on your home and everypony within as well as being forgotten by the outside world at large."

Soarin', Caramel, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity and the CMC looks worried. What is going on? Suddenly, the magic glitter floats around, turning them all into little kid foals, or in the CMC's case the baby foals!

"And until you find one who will love you as you are, you shall remain a Demon pony forever..." Celestia said. Ben begins to scream and growl as her magic begins to transform him.

Soon Ben is transformed into the Demon Pony that he is, snarling in fury. He shall remain this way forever...until the day comes when the Demon Pony himself has found love and earn her love in return.

End Flashback

The Demon Pony sighs sadly as he has one hoof on his eyes. Ever since that Hearth's Warming Ever long ago, the former Ben Mare has forbid the holiday as it was the same time when he was transformed into this monstrous form. The castle hasn't celebrated Hearth's Warming Eve since.

Discord smiles gently as he saw the Demon Pony becoming more gray by the moment. The creature said, "But we have come so far since that dreadful time. We have risen above this tragedy...we don't need Hearth's Warming Eve to remember it, do we?"

"Where are they?" The Demon Pony demands more than he asked.

"If I recall, they have went off to the boiler room...or so two little birdies told me."

Discord winks at Dexter and Fluttershy, who smiles sheepishly as the former make, "Tweet, tweet."

* * *

Twilight's group arrives at the boiler room where workers, despite being foals, are at work to keep the castle warm and toasty during winter by putting wood in the boiler. Golden Heart looks around, saying, "I wonder who is in charge here."

The group notices the workers seeing Twilight in amazement, even though she and her friends haven't been in here before. Spike notes this, "Interesting bunch, are they?"

A colt came up to the workers. It is a small crimson colored Earth pony with sap green eyes, an orange mane and tail, and is wearing a yoke while having some bit of straw in his mouth. He got a green apple sliced in half cutie mark on his flank. His name is Big Macintosh, Applejack and Apple Bloom's big brother.

"Now all right, back to work, ponies! The castle doesn't heat itself! Nnope," Big Macintosh snaps to the workers, ordering them back to work.

"Hello! You must be Applejack and Apple Bloom's big brother!" Nyx exclaims to Big Macintosh with a smile, the colt sees her and the others.

"Howdy, you must be friends of my sisters. What can I do you y'all for?"

"I'm looking for a log." Twilight explains to Big Macintosh. "Something special for Hearth's Warming Eve."

"Yeah, got any we can use?" Golden Heart asks Big Macintosh curiously.

"Yyup, we got logs all right." Big Macintosh said as he begins to search. "Whatcha want? Hard wood, soft wood; we got it all. Birch, maple, oak..." The stallion yelps as he hit his head on something. "Ouch; Concrete; Hoo boy; my head, no worries; It will pass. So what do you want?"

"I hope you don't mind but can we browse?" Twilight ask Big Macintosh curiously.

"Right, we promise to stay out of the way." Nyx said to Big Macintosh with a smile. "We just want to find the right log for ourselves.

"Okay, suit yourself. Take your time, I got work to do. Yyup." Big Macintosh said as he goes off back to work.

The group begins looking around in the wood for the perfect log, it must be just right. Just then they heard some banging and hissing from the boiler. It begins to heat up badly making them gasp. Something terrible is about to happen!

Fortunately, the whistle blows as steam came out, calming the boiler down. The visitors sigh as Golden Heart said, "That's a close one. For a moment, I thought this place was going to blow up."

"Shucks, it does that from time to time but never blew up yet." Big Macintosh said in satisfaction. Then he saw his workers not working again, much to his annoyance. "Ahem! Did I pay you for being boring? Nnope! Do that on your own time; back to work!"

The group kept on looking until Twilight and Spike climbs on a pile of logs. The dragon notices something as he said, "Found something Twilight!" Twilight glances and smiles as she saw a perfect log: one that isn't cut in half yet.

"Good work, Spike." Twilight said as she takes the log and slid down safely. The purple unicorn hums a bit while blowing the dust off the log.

"Mommy, that looks wonderful." Nyx exclaims happily. "It will be the perfect Yuletide log to..."

Suddenly the group heard growling, gasping as they saw the Demon Pony coming into the room and to them. Twilight quickly hid the hid behind her back while humming. She hopes that her 'captor' doesn't see it.

"What are you hiding?" The Demon Pony demands angrily as he tries to see what Twilight is hiding, making her as bit nervous. Glaring at Golden Heart, the monster demands, "And who are you?"

"My name is Golden Heart, a friend of the castle. You may not know me but..." Golden Heart begins to say but was interrupted as the Demon Pony huffs, growling as he trots to behind Twilight and notes the log in her hooves, looking at it carefully. "Well, I guess I can tell you later."

"It's a Yule log." Spike explains to the Demon Pony.

"A Yule what," The Demon Pony ask Spike with a frown.

"A Yule log, a wonderful tradition; why, when one log is chosen, everyone in the house touches it, making a Hearth's Warming Eve gift." Twilight explains happily. The pony yelps as the Demon Pony swipes the log from her in fury.

"Bah! Wishes are stupid, even Hearth's Warming Eve ones! I bet you three made one each last year. Well, tell me, IS THIS WHAT YOU WISHED FOR?"

The Demon pony roars so loudly that a bunch of bats flew out of the darkness, flying outside. Spike and Nyx yelps as they hid behind Twilight in worry. Golden Heart frowns deeply. He notices that the Demon Pony is getting a bit angry and worst about Hearth's Warming Eve. No surprise since that is when Celestia performs the curse on the castle along with Ben in the first place.

"No...no I didn't." Twilight said in sadness, the Demon Pony glares at her. "But I will do my best to keep wishing. And when the log is burned on the morning of Hearth's Warming Eve..."

"Well, not saying that there's going to be one..." Nyx said quickly.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you're all up to." The Demon Pony snaps at the trio living in the castle. "And Nyx is right, there isn't going to be a Hearth's Warming Eve. Not a chance."

"But..." Twilight begins to protest.

"NOOOOOO; I AM THE MASTER HERE AND WHAT I SAID GOES!"

"Yikes! Who told you we were going to have a Hearth's Warming Eve anyway?" Spike ask sthe Demon Pony in alarm. It's official, the master of the castle did indeed know about the fireplace. But who told him?

"I know what's going on in this castle!" The Demon Pony roars to Spike, scaring him some more. "Nothing goes on without me finding out about it!"

"How can you be so selfish?" Twilight demands to the Demon Pony in frustration.

"You don't understand; none of you do; you got no idea what it's like to lose everything; Being trapped in your castle like some sort of prisoner!"

"A prisoner; the only one holding us all prisoner...is you! Well, guess what, I'm not giving up, and neither would Nyx!"

Twilight, Spike and Nyx storms out of the room, the Demon Pony watch them leave in guilty, feeling sadly. His hopeful love is right. He is holding everypony hostage because of his anger and hatred.

Golden Heart frowns as he said sternly to the Demon Pony, "Ben Mare...Princess Celestia send me to see if you have a true love...and Twilight is the right choice. But if you keep up your hatred of Hearth's Warming Eve, you will not only lose her, you will lose yourself...and I can see how gray you're becoming, you're turning into a shell of your former self!"

The Demon Pony looks down in sadness. Golden Heart is right, he is losing Twilight as well as his chances of breaking his curse forever...no, scratch that. Ben is losing her.

As Twilight trot back into the boiler room, she saw Golden Heart watching the Demon Pony leave sadly; the purple unicorn looks down in sadness as she, Nyx and Spike head back into the castle. How can the place has a Hearth's Warming Eve when the Demon Pony won't have it?

* * *

Back in her room, Twilight sighs as she flops onto her bed, looking sadly. Golden Heart came into the room and spoke up, "Twilight, I know you're doing the right thing. You just..."

Just then the CMC came in, Apple Bloom exclaims happily, "Twilight, Twilight! Yew should see 'de ballroom! It's all decorated, pretty an' got garlands all over!"

Scootaloo notices Golden Heart, asking in curiosity, "Who are you?"

"Golden Heart, a friend of yours and...well, just leave it at that for now." Golden Heart said in concern.

"Oh. I think the master is going to be happy when he finds out that we're going to have Hearth's Warming Eve." Sweetie said with a smile on her face.

"Unfortunately, those aren't the words that your master would use."

"Yes, he already found out." Twilight said with a sigh as she goes over to the curtain in sadness.

"He did?" Apple Bloom asks while blinking her eyes in surprise. "Well, was he done excited?"

"No, Apple Bloom; The Demon Pony has forbidden it still." Spike groans as Twilight open the curtains, looking outside as if in defeat. "I don't know who told him but that pony won't let us have Hearth's Warming Eve at all and would most likely try to stop us if we continue on."

"What?" Sweetie asks in shock and disbelief. "But...but I thought he couldn't forbid Hearth's Warming Eve!"

"Yeah, mommy! We should continue having the holiday despite what the Demon Pony said." Nyx insists, making Twilight's eyes lit up upon her hearing that. "We can't let what he said stop us, right? We love this holiday, almost every pony in the castle does."

"Yes, the Demon Pony won't find true happiness if he forbids a holiday forever." Golden Heart said in agreement. "If you can continue what you're doing, sooner or later the magic of the holiday will change him around."

"You...you're right, the Demon Pony can't. And who knows? Maybe he will be changed around." Twilight said, filled with confidence. "We will have Hearth's Warming Eve with or without him if we must!"

"YAY," The CMC exclaims happily and eagerly.

"Can we get a tree now, Twilight?" Scootaloo ask Twilight excitedly. "That's the only thing we need to get now."

"Yes, yes, of course. Let's go get a tree...but first..." Twilight said, hushing the others while taking the present she, Nyx and Spike has made for the Demon Pony.

"But won't the Demon Pony be upset if we..." Spike begins to say in concern.

"Sssh; No matter what he said, the Demon Pony is getting a present."

Twilight goes into the Demon Pony's room; the others wait outside to be on the look for the master. The purple unicorn trots over to the small table where the enchanted rose is, knowing that he will see his present there.

"Hurry; 'De master is coming." Apple Bloom whispers to Twilight. Sure enough, the Demon Pony is coming to his room, a bit grumpy now.

Twilight quickly put the present by the rose and hid, as did the others. Just in time as the Demon Pony opens the door, growling a bit. The argument that he had with Twilight as well as the discussion with Golden Heart is still on his mind.

As the Demon Pony pass by, Twilight came out of hiding and leave the room quickly, heading out with her daughter and her friends. Now that the present is settled, time to find a tree.

Author's note  
Geez, we know why the Demon Pony hates Hearth's Warming Eve and he is still refusing the holiday. That won't stop Twilight and her friends though. In the next chapter, as they go looking for a tree, the Demon Pony decides on forgetting his hatred of the holiday to make a gift for his love, much to Discord's dismay. The villain plans on stopping Twilight by any means necessary, even if it means tricking her into breaking her promise and doing something evil to Spike.

Spike: Yikes!

Me: Yeah, yikes. Read, review and suggest.

Golden Heart is an OC belonging to an author whom I know on deviantART.


	6. Chapter 5: Discord's Plan

Author's note  
You know, you can always go to a forums by a friend of mine, Billy Arratoon. You don't need to log in or sign up, just post whatever you want. Just ask VISION-KING, he will know how to get there.

Mystery Guy, the idea to discord Spike involves a suggestion by Billy Arratoon.

Neros, I will be sure to tell the creator of Golden Heart that you said that.

Also, to Guest, no plans to make a fanfic about Dani right now or in the future.

Chapter 5: Discord's Plan

As Golden Heart left the group earlier to check on the decorations and such, Twilight's group head outside to the castle grounds to look for a tree for Hearth's Warming Eve. Nyx and the CMC giggles happily while trotting Winona, anxious to the last thing needed.

"Why do I have to pull this thing?" Spike mumbles to Twilight as he is pulling a wagon to put the tree in. Big Macintosh came along with an ax to help chop a tree down as well as to assist Twilight. "Big Mac here is strong enough to do so."

"I know but it's empty right now. No worries, once we get a tree, he will help." Twilight promises Spike. The group stops by the first tree which is a small one, "So how about this one?"

The little fillies look at the tree carefully, imagining an ornament hanging from it...that cause half of the tree to get hung down from the weight. Nope! Won't work!

"Nah, too skinny," Apple Bloom said while shaking her head.

"Right, this tree won't work, mommy. We need a better one. Come on!" Nyx insists. Twilight looks at the tree oddly, but shrugs s she moves on. Big Macintosh groans a bit while going with her.

"You know, I do recall seeing a tree somewhere and..." Spike begins to say but frowns as he saw that Twilight wasn't listening, she is hanging near Nyx, paying attention to her. "Aaaand, once again, I am ignored."

Now don't get Spike wrong. He likes Nyx but feels a bit jealous because Twilight is spending more time with her. Before the filly's arrival, it was usually him and the purple unicorn but now...it's like he never existed to Twilight, always playing together while he stayed behind to do some work and such.

* * *

The Demon Pony watches Twilight through the window in sadness, feeling guilty about the argument that he had with her a few minutes ago. If only she knew the truth, the purple unicorn wouldn't lash out at him...or maybe he was the one who was being the jerk. Now it's like his chance of love and being a normal pony again is million miles away further.

Soarin' chose this time to enter the room and join his master. He notes that the Demon Pony is looking at Twilight, making him smile a bit. His master wants to be with her.

The Demon Pony sighs and walks off, spotting Soarin' as he said, "Oh, hey Soarin'..."

"I saw you looking at Twilight." Soarin' said with a grin. "She is a beautiful unicorn, right?"

"Yeah...and I'm hideous."

"Eh, not to mention ill tempered."

Luckily for Soarin', the Demon Pony didn't hear him whisper the last part. He spots something by the rose on the table and picks it up: Twilight's present. With a frown, the master demands, "What is this?"

"It's a Hearth's Warming Eve present." Soarin' answers. The master growl and put the present back onto the table hard before storming out to the balcony. He despises that most time of the year, even gifts are a bad memory. Soarin', undaunted, check the tag to see who it is for, making him smile. "It's for you, Master. It's from a very special pony."

The Demon Pony came back into the room, looking puzzled. Who in her right mind would give him a present since he hated Hearth's Warming Eve? He asks, "Applejack?"

Soarin', secretly grinning, answer, "Nope."

"Pinkie Pie?"

"Uh-uh."

"Rainbow Dash," The Demon Pony guess next.

Soarin' chuckles then said, "No."

"Rarity?"

"Not even close."

"Well then, who is it from?" The Demon Pony asks Soarin', the master has run out of guesses. What filly would give him a Hearth's Warming Eve gift?

Soarin' smiles as he answers, "It's from Twilight, duh."

"From Twilight? Well, why didn't you say so?"

The Demon Pony came over to the present and takes it, smiling eagerly. Twilight gave him a present. He prepares to open it but Soarin' gasps and stops him in time.

"Don't open it yet!" Soarin' exclaims in alarm.

"Why not; it's for me, isn't it?" The Demon Pony asks Soarin' with a frown. Why shouldn't he open the present now since it is for him?

"It's not even Hearth's Warming Eve yet, that's why." Soarin' points out causing the Demon Pony to growl in annoyance. "Look, Master. I know how you feel about Hearth's Warming Eve, but when a filly gives a colt a gift and vice versa, it's a way of saying 'I care for you' or 'I love you'."

"Really, Soarin'? Gee, I never thought about it that way before. But I don't have anything to give Twilight."

"Well it's not too late to give Twilight a gift."

The Demon Pony sighs. He hates Hearth's Warming Eve but Soarin' is right. Twilight does care for him enough to make a gift on a holiday that he despises. But then again, perhaps the Demon Pony was wrong to forbid it in the first place. After all, it was his own fault for angering Princess Celestia and causing the curse to be set on his castle and everypony in it in the first place.

Perhaps it's time to allow Hearth's Warming Eve back, setting aside his hatred. The Demon Pony said, "Well, I guess I could get Twilight a little something..."

The Demon Pony heads back into his room and saw Golden Heart come in. The alicorn notices the gift in his hand, asking, "I suppose that's for you, huh? Going to throw it away Mr. Hearth's Warming Eve hater?"

"No...I'm going to keep it. Listen, I need some advice though I only met you and you were sent by the same one who cursed me because of my selfish nature in the first place. What could I give someone like Twilight?"

Golden Heart looks surprised by the question then smiles a bit. So, Ben Mare is going to allow Hearth's Warming Eve after all, wanting to give Twilight a gift. Perhaps he is learning to love and care further after all, especially since his new gray coat is changing back to normal.

"Well, if you want to give something to Twilight, you must show her how much you care, how much you were wrong about the holiday." Golden Heart said to the Demon Pony thoughtfully, "Perhaps a song or something."

"A song...yes, of course!" The Demon Pony said with a smile. "I know just the person who can make that happen."

* * *

Discord was playing his masterpiece in his room, not suspecting any interruptions or problems, thinking that he has the master under his control. That is until the Demon Pony in question came in with Golden Heart.

"Discord; Discord, stop that noise right now!" The Demon Pony orders Discord, much to the chimera's shock and anger. How dare he demands to stop the 'noise' that is his masterpiece?

"Noise; Noise; this is my masterpiece! And who is that foolish foal with..." Discord begins to ask in outrage. But the Demon Pony glares at him seriously while growling while Golden Heart just frowns at him. This causes Discord to change his attitude quickly and bow. "Forgive me, master. Tell me, who is your new friend?"

"My name is Golden Heart, an alicorn servant of Princess Celestia send to see Ben Mare has found his true love yet." Golden Heart explains to Discord who glares at him with one eye open. "Your master has a request for you."

"I want you to compose a song; it's a present for Twilight." The Demon Pony explains with a smile on his face, much to Discord's shock and disbelief.

"What? Twilight," Discord ask in disbelief. He saw that his master's coat is changing back to normal. The chimera is losing his discord control over him! The Demon Pony is being his old self again!

"And make it happy!"

"And no tricks, Discord. The princess warned me about you and I'm keeping an eye on you." Golden Heart said to Discord sternly. "Any trick and you will pay the consequences."

"Wait, happiness is so..." Discord begins to protest, but frowns as the Demon Pony and Golden Heart leaves the room, "…depressing. Ugh! What's next, love song? Wedding marches; Oooh, it's that girl and that Nightmare Moon filly's fault! They came and ruin everything I've worked hard for!"

Dexter and Fluttershy look out the window to see Twilight's group checking out another tree. The purple unicorn asks while glancing at it, "Will this one work?"

"Too wiggly," Apple Bloom said with a frown.

"Too wiggly," Nyx said in agreement. The alicorn filly points to another tree, "How about this one?"

"It's much too flashy." Apple Bloom cringes as she covers her eyes from the flashy tree.

"This might do." Scootaloo said as she smiles at one tree...but Big Macintosh, who goes over to it, send mud right onto it by mistake along with onto Nyx, Apple Bloom and Sweetie, much to their annoyance.

Nyx, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, said at once dryly, "If it weren't so splashy." Scootaloo smiles sheepishly at that.

After the muddy trio cleaned themselves off, Nyx glances at a short time while saying, "Too short."

"Too tall," Sweetie said while looking up at a tall tree.

"Too clean," Apple Bloom remarks while nodding to a too clean tree.

"Too smelly," Scootaloo gags as she holds her nose to keep away the smell from a tree.

"This one is strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly!" Nyx said puzzled while glancing at a tree that has tubs of jelly on it.

"Hey, are we looking for a tree or doing a musical number?" Spike asks the fillies in annoyance.

"Sorry, we need a song 'ta put us in 'de mood." Apple Bloom said with a shrug to Spike, "Sounds familiar though."

"Dexter, Fluttershy!" Discord snaps and blare his organ, making the two Pegasi yelps in alarm. "Pay attention, pace while I think!" Dexter and Fluttershy nervously did as their boss order, pacing while he thinks. "That filly is evil, I tell you."

"Uh, evil as in casting spells on someone's brother, getting rid of bride's maids and being mean to someone's friends?" Fluttershy ask Discord nervously.

"I got no idea what you're referring to, but you're wrong! I mean Twilight is pulling him from my grasp, filling his heads with dreams of love, hope and Hearth's Warming Eve! Ugh, gag! It disgusts me!"

"Well, what are you gonna do about it, Discord?" Dexter asks his boss in concern. "You can't stop or steal Hearth's Warming Eve."

"Well, not in your current condition, anyway." Fluttershy points out meekly.

"You're right, Dexter and Fluttershy. I cannot stop or steal Hearth's Warming Eve. But that doesn't mean that I can't stop Twilight." Discord said with an evil smirk.

The two little Pegasi looks more worried. Their master has an evil smirk, not good. That means trouble or chaos involving anyone in the way of his plans, along with everypony else in the castle!

* * *

There is only one more tree left on the castle grounds and the ponies are arriving at it now. Twilight giggles while saying, "Well, my little ponies, this is the last tree."

"Wow...yeah." Sweetie said, looking at the tree oddly. "I really like its...fir?"

"What are you, a tree expert?" Scootaloo ask Sweetie with a frown. "That isn't a tree; this is a weed that wishes to be a tree."

"Yeah, Twilight, Ah don't think 'dis tree is good enough." Apple Bloom said in concern.

"But we looked at every tree on the grounds. We gotta go with this one." Nyx said in concern. Twilight nods in agreement as she signals Big Macintosh who prepares to chop it down with the axe.

"But it's more 'dis way than dat."

"It will do. Go ahead, Big Mac." Twilight said with a nod to Big Macintosh. The colt nods as he held the axe in his mouth, ready to chop at the tee.

But as Big Macintosh begins to chop, the colt cringes as his head begins to hurt, saying, "Ouch; Got a headache!"

"Oh, sorry, Big Macintosh. I will send Spike to get a saw if it helps."

"Come on, why do I have to get a saw?" Spike protests to Twilight while frowning. "Can't you send Nyx? She is quick enough to do so and get back."

"Because I don't want my daughter to cut herself on that thing; besides, why are you complaining about? You were complaining about not doing much so far." Twilight points out to Spike who frowns a bit.

"Are you sure, mommy?" Nyx ask Twilight in concern. "I mean what if Spike forgets his mission and just go after Rarity. I saw how he gave her goo-goo eyes to her."

"Hey, HEY! I can get that saw for Twilight without being lead astray!" Spike snaps to Nyx in annoyance. "You should at least trust me better."

"Shucks, no worries, it's okay, don't worry yourself none, Spike." Big Macintosh insists. "Don't wanna put you out; Nnope."

"Well, mah big brother is right." Apple Bloom said with a nod. "He is one used 'ta having headaches before, 'dis won't be a problem."

"Well, okay." Twilight said with a shrug as she signals Big Macintosh to continue. The colt prepares to go back to work but stops again.

"Got any oil? Maybe a little massage," Big Macintosh said, making Twilight roll her eyes at this. "But if not, I can take it. Go on, whatcha waiting for? Actually..." The colt gave the axe to the purple unicorn. "Knock yourself out. Don't get headaches for you, none; Lucky you."

"Really, Big Mac, we can get a saw." Twilight said to Big Macintosh with an annoyed sigh.

"Come on, I can go get a saw and give Spike a break if he wants to hang with mommy more." Nyx insists with a smile.

"You're just saying that because you don't trust me to get it and come back!" Spike snaps to Nyx in frustration. "Rarity is...yeah, the most beautiful white unicorn and...ahem! I can get it, no problem!"

"Shucks, come on, who needs a saw? I said go ahead with the whacking, hitting, etc. No pony's stopping ya." Big Macintosh insists with a shrug.

"Wait, hang on." Spike said as Twilight hush Big Macintosh. A slow, melodic song is playing from the West Wing.

"What is that music? It's beautiful." Twilight said in amazement.

Inside Discord's room, the chimera plays his organ in a slow melody with plans to lure Twilight and her group in this room. He smirks while saying, "All right, not for a piccolo and a flute." Dexter and Fluttershy nods as they play their instruments though high-pitched and in a terrible way. The two ponies can do so well but are nervous right now.

Winona heard the music and follows it, the other ponies but Big Macintosh and Spike follows her while Sweetie exclaims, "Winona! Wait!"

Big Macintosh watch them go, shrugging as he sat down on his hunches while saying, "Shucks, don't worry yourself about me none. I will sit here. The snow is fine. Yyep," A pile of snow lands on him however, "Little wet. Not complaining none."

In the room, Discord smiles evilly while saying, "Yes my dear...come to me..."

"Winona, come on!" Nyx exclaims as she, Twilight and others follow Winona to the West Wing.

"Who is playing that music anyway?" Spike asks in concern, wondering who is playing that music. It's coming from the West Wing. Could it be the Demon Pony? Can't be, he doesn't play music, can he?

* * *

Discord kept playing his organ and sure enough, Winona came in and begins chasing Dexter and Fluttershy, both yelps as they fly to get away from the puppy.

"Winona?" Twilight ask as her group came into the room, looking for Winona. "Hello?"

"Well, doesn't look like anyone's here." Apple Bloom said with a shudder. "Sure is creepy though."

"Right, maybe we should go." Scootaloo said nervously.

"Winona? What's wrong?" Twilight asks as she and the others saw Winona cornering two foals in the room.

The puppy barks a bit as he licks Fluttershy and Dexter, making them chuckle a bit. Spike notices them and ask, "Whoa, who are you two?"

"Oh hello. We haven't met yet." Twilight said with a smile to the two Pegasi who flew and land in front of her, looking away from her slyl. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, this is Nyx and Spike. And who are you two?"

"My...mynameisfluttershy," Fluttershy mumbles shyly to Twilight.

"Uh, pardon?" Nyx ask Fluttershy puzzled, not hearing her as she speaks so softly.

"My...mynameisfluttershy."

"Oh, sorry, we can't hear you, what is your name?" Twilight asks Fluttershy, making the filly whimpers a bit. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Uh, we can go if you want to be alone." Nyx said to Fluttershy and Dexter who nods meekly. The yellow filly Pegasi turns as the alicorn looks to Spike. "Well, that's weird."

Suddenly Fluttershy gasps excitedly as she flew up, "A baby dragon!" The yellow filly rush over to Spike, pushing aside Nyx. "Oh! I have seen him before but never this close before! He is so cute."

"Well, well, well." Spike said to Twilight with an amusing look.

"Oh my, he can talk too! I have never have a talking dragon talk to me up close before! This is so wonderful...I don't know what to say!"

"Well, I guess we can trust you enough." Dexter said with a smile. "My name is Dexter...this is my filly friend Fluttershy."

"Hi everypony," Fluttershy said with a smile.

Winona glares at the two foals while Twilight said, "Relax, Winona. They are friends. We heard the most beautiful music that brought us in here. Was it from either of you two?"

"Oh us? You thought it was us? Oh no," Dexter said as he and Fluttershy blush in a flattering kinda way. "Not really, it was..."

"Ahem, if you please, it was from me." Discord, who was quiet the whole time, spoke up, causing Twilight, Nyx and Spike to turn and gasp upon seeing him. The chimera bows. "I am Maestro Discord, court composter, your most humble servant."

"Oh, good evening, Discord. My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said to Discord with a smile. "This is my daughter Nyx and my dragon assistant Spike."

"Oh yes, of course, I know about you three. The whole castle is talking about you."

"Huh. Call me crazy but you look different." Spike said with a frown. "Most of the castle servants are either foals the ages of kids or babies...but you look like some sort of mixed up creature, not a foal at all."

"Well, there's the Demon Pony." Nyx said thoughtfully.

"You will find that not everyone is a foal here, you two." Discord said with a smile. "So I heard you're planning a Hearth's Warming Eve gala. A wonderful idea, little Twilight; It's the very thing to break the dark and gloomy past of our master. But to do so, this must be the grandest celebration ever. Have you got the gifts?"

"Yyep," Apple Bloom said with a grin.

"Food?"

"Got it," Sweetie said with a smile.

"Garlands, ribbons, wreaths," Discord ask as if making a checklist of stuff for Hearth's Warming Eve preparations.

"Got those too," Scootaloo exclaims with a smirk.

"Spangles and 'fandangles; Trinkets, trimmings, trappings and such?"

"Oh yeah, we got the all!" Nyx chirps happily. "I don't think we're missing anything."

"What about...the tree," Discord ask with a sly smirk. The little ones look surprised and concerned. The tree is the only one left.

"See? Told yew, Twilight," Apple Bloom said to Twilight with a frown.

"Yeah, mommy, we still need a tree to finish it up." Nyx said with a sigh.

"Well, we did find one." Twilight said in concern. "But..."

"It's on the piddling side of puny," Scootaloo remarks with a deep frown.

"But...we can still use that tree, right?" Sweetie asks Discord sheepishly. "I mean, it shouldn't be a problem?"

"Sure...if you don't mind having trouble decorating or putting presents under that thing."

"Yes, I agree with Scootaloo, I doubt that tree would be any better." Discord said then has a pretend thought. "Here's an idea, have you thought of looking in the Everfree Forest? Why, here's a tree in there any better than you can dream of!"

"Better?" The CMC ask together eagerly and with smiles on their faces.

"Mommy, can we go, mommy? Please?" Nyx ask Twilight hopefully. Dexter and Fluttershy gasps, looking terrified as they look outside to the direction of the Everfree Forest. The place looks scary and dangerous. "We got to go!"

"Are you crazy? Don't you remember? The Everfree Forest is dangerous and easy to get lost in!" Spike protests to Nyx in concern.

"Right and besides, even if that isn't the case, we still can't go. I promise the Demon Pony that I wouldn't leave the castle grounds, I gave my word." Twilight said in concern. The Demon Pony, on the first day here, made her promise not to go leave the castle grounds no matter what. He will be furious if she breaks her promise just to get a tree.

"Oh, yes, I suppose you should. There is a profound lesson here." Discord said with a shrug. "Keeping your word is much more important than bringing joy to another after all."

"Wait, you're discording what I said."

"Oh, no, I am not. I agree with you 00%. Just look after yourself, let the master do the same here. Never mind that the tree was his favorite part of Hearth's Warming Eve."

"Odd that he would want a tree since he forbids the holiday," Spike said suspiciously. The dragon wonders why Discord is so anxious to get Twilight into the Everfree Forest as well as Nyx. Something isn't right here.

"Please, Twilight, please," Sweetie ask Twilight as she and her friends gave puppy dog eyes look to the hesitant Twilight.

"I don't want Mr. Demon Pony to be sad if he doesn't get a tree." Nyx said in worry.

Twilight look at the forest while saying, "The place looks dangerous. Oh, I don't know..."

"Miss Sparkle, you are in more danger in this very room, I assure you." Discord said with a chuckle. Spike became more suspicious. "Besides, if you get back in a hurry, I'm sure that the master will never know that you left. So technically, you won't be breaking your promise as long as you come back."

"Well, all right. Let's take the sleigh, Nyx. If we hurry back, we will be back by nightfall." Twilight said with a sigh. Discord does have a point. If she leaves to get a tree and come back, it won't be breaking a promise, right?

"Yay; we're going to get a tree!" The CMC and Nyx cheers excitedly.

"Bye Discord. You will keep my secret."

"Of course, the master will never know a thing." Discord said with a hidden smile on his face. Of course, he's lying; the villain will see to it that his master will find out...one way or another.

"Bye, Fluttershy, Dexter." Twilight said to the mentioned two ponies who smiles at her.

"Oh, bye," Dexter said as he wave a hoof to Twilight as she, Nyx, Winona and the CMC leaves the room. Of course, the colt saw that a frowning Spike is still in the room. "Err, Spike? Don't you want to go?"

"I don't trust Discord at all." Spike said with a deep frown. "He's up to something and I know it."

"Oh, you have any right to not trust me, but can you trust Twilight or Nyx?" Discord asks Spike slyly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have Twilight ever appreciate you...or ever spend a lot of time with you?"

Spike pauses a bit then sighs, "Well...before Nyx came along, it was always me and her...but when she came, Twilight has always spend time with her adopted daughter than me, leaving me neglected and for me to do all the work and that."

"Oh yes, how sad. Something what Twilight did shouldn't go unpunished." Discord remarks with a shrug as his eyes turn hypnotized. "Perhaps you should make sure that you should teach them both a lesson that those two will never forget."

"No, I can't."

"Oh you will...because the truth is, you deserve better..." Discord uses his music on Spike, discording him making him feel...neglected. The chimera said, "Now then, go with them and take this."

Discord hands a capsule to Spike who looks at them and is struggling from being discorded. The baby dragon, "What's this?"

"Timberwolves of course! Once they find the tree, release them and kill Twilight and Nyx."

"No, I can't! They are my family."

"Family, ha! You are a slave to them! Twilight always spend more time with Nyx, having a close relationship that you two used to have! Give in to your anger and jealously, you don't need those ungrateful ponies around!" Discord exclaims evilly.

Spike then growls, giving in to his anger and jealously of Nyx's close relationship with Twilight. Soon the baby dragon is turned gray with a dark glow around him due to his anger. Fluttershy and Dexter gasps in fear as Spike laughs madly.

"Now go on, Spike, or shall we call you Lorcan Hyde to suit you better?" Discord asks Spike with an evil smile.

"Yes, yes! Ha ha ha," Lorcan Hyde in a different voice laughs as he goes off singing of how great it is to be '"alive'. Dexter and Fluttershy look nervously. If the Everfree Forest doesn't kill Twilight and her friends, the new and improved Spike could!

"Fluttershy, Dexter!" Discord exclaim to his helpers making them gasp before the two ponies turn to them. "I want you to follow those three. I don't like the look that baby Dragon gave me. It's as if he suspects me of trying to discord Master Ben. Even if he's Lorcan Hyde now, there's a possibility he can be change back and can also expose me either way. I want you two to make sure that Twilight, Little Miss Nightmare Moon, and the Mini-Me Dragon...don't...come...back...EVER!"

"Yeah, but...but...Discord, Twilight seems so nice." Dexter said to Discord nervously and in fear.

Fluttershy nods as she begins to speak, "I agree, besides Nyx seems really sweet and-."

Discord interrupts Fluttershy as he shouts, "THOSE ARE MY ORDERS, YOU WHIMPERING PEGASI...That is, of course, unless you want someone...else to play your solos?" The two ponies whimper in fear. Even if the threat of not having their solos won't force them to do this, their boss's anger and threat can!

"Come on, Dexter."

"Uh...uh...Aye aye, Discord. We're going, we're going!" Dexter said as he and Fluttershy rush out of the room to follow Twilight's group.

No solo is worth causing trouble and sadness to everypony else who wants Hearth's Warming Eve.

Author's note  
Oh no. Discord tricked Twilight into breaking her promise and discorded Spike into making him want to kill her...as well as force Dexter and Fluttershy into making sure that none of them can come back.

Fluttershy: That big...dumb...meanie!

Dexter: I know.

Me: In the next chapter, Soarin', Caramel and Golden Heart find out that Twilight's group left the grounds and goes after her. The Demon Pony finds out that she broke her promise and wants to go after the mare, though Discord tries to convince him not to, trying to tell him 'don't fall in love'. Read, review and suggest.

This chapter has references to the ponies' actual series.

The song sung by Lorcan Hyde is from 'Jekyll and Hyde'.


	7. Chapter 6: Don't Fall in Love

Author's note  
As I said to you before, J.L., I am not interested. Sorry.

Mystery Guy, your explanation is perfect. Nice work.

Billy Arratoon, I will see what I can do with your suggestion.

And Guest, no plans for another Monty Python fic. And no plan for the telling of the other 'Pinocchio' fic anyway.

Chapter 6: Don't Fall in Love

The Demon Pony smiles as he and Golden Heart rip the curtain off the window then put it onto the table. The master hums 'Deck the Halls' as the two set it up.

Golden Heart picks out a tuxedo for the Demon Pony for him to wear for when he gives his gift to Twilight. The alicorn said, "You're going to look great, Ben."

"Thanks, you didn't have to help, you know." The Demon Pony said as he dust the cover on the table.

"I know...I want to help. This is one step closer to restoring you back to way you were...if Twilight returns your love and you truly love her."

"That depends on what's going to happen; Caramel!"

Caramel, hearing his master calling for him, run down the hall quickly while calling out, "Of course, yes; coming, master," What does the Demon Pony want? Oh, hopefully nothing bad!

"Caramel," The Demon Pony calls as he pushes the chair for Twilight into place eagerly. Caramel came in while entering the room in concern.

"Sir, you called?"

"Yes, find Twilight. I...err, well...she has to hear a song."

"In other words, the Demon Pony got a gift for Twilight that he wants her to hear." Golden Heart explains to Caramel with a grin.

"Yes sir, right away..." Caramel said with a nod. The colt open his eyes and saw something that he hasn't seen on the Demon Pony until now...the Hearth's Warming Eve Spirit. This causes Caramel to smile, "Splendid, of course, splendid!"

"Ahem, I will go with Caramel to fetch Twilight. You won't need me here to keep you company."

The Demon Pony nods as he continues the preparations for the gift to Twilight. Caramel and Golden Heart leaves the room and begin looking through the other ones in search of the purple unicorn.

"Where is she? Twilight; Twilight," Caramel ask in concern as he and Golden Heart continues looking for Twilight.

"Hopefully we will find her soon." Golden Heart mumbles to himself. "I can hope that your master can keep his newly found Hearth's Warming Eve for long."

"Oh, I hope so!"

* * *

In the ballroom, the servants are setting up the dinner table. Soarin' watches the chandelier going up with the Pegasi colt instruction, "Careful, careful...wait, too fast; Out of the way!"

Soarin' and the ones on the tables move out of the way in time as the chandelier almost crashed onto the table. Pinkie smiles as, while riding the chandelier itself, she cheers, "Yahoo! Let's do that again!"

"Ugh, amateurs," Rarity groans as she watch the scene with her hooves crossed. These so-called decorators wouldn't know decorating if it bit them on the flanks!

"Come on, give us a chance." Rainbow said to Rarity with a grin. "Who knows? Our decorating will be 20% awesome as yours!"

"Nothing is as 20% awesome as mine, I assure you of that!"

"Hey, Twilight, Twilight," Caramel exclaims as he and Golden Heart came into the room. The colt yelps as he got stuck on the wreath by accident. "For crying out...hey, excuse me! Everyone here seen Twilight? We cannot find here anywhere and our master demands that he sees her."

"Right, Ben Mae has a song that she must hear." Golden Heart said seriously.

"Oh, that is awesome." Soarin' said as he light up the candles. Looks like the Demon Pony is really getting into the Hearth's Warming Eve spirit now! How wonderful!

"So if any of you ponies know where she is, we might appreciate it."

"Shucks, last time Ah saw her, she, Nyx an' 'de CMC went out 'ta look fer a Hearth's Warming Eve present." Applejack explains to Caramel and Golden Heart thoughtfully.

"Good luck. With the trees we got on the castle grounds, it would take a miracle to find one." Rainbow remarks with a scoff of amusement. Let's see Twilight and the fillies find any tree on the castle grounds.

"We better conduct of a search of the grounds." Caramel said in concern. "Soarin', you're with me and Golden Heart."

"Caramel, I'm waiting!" An angry tone of the Demon Pony is heard from the room, causing Caramel to yelp in panic as he trots down the stairs while trying to get the wreath off of himself.

"Someone better stall the Demon Pony before he breaks this castle apart looking for Twilight himself." Golden Heart said seriously. He doesn't know how long before the Demon Pony would keep his patience.

"Right, Applejack, you stall the master!" Caramel orders Applejack who nods a bit before heading off to prepare. "Okay, Soarin', we're...Soarin?" The pony saw Soarin' is flying ahead. "Hey, hang on! I'm leading here, me first and you second!"

"So what am I; Third?"

* * *

Caramel's group head outside while calling out for Twilight. Hopefully she can hear them but there's no sign of her. This isn't good. The Demon Pony is getting impatient. Where could Twilight be?

"Hmm, look at this." Golden Heart said as he spots tracks in the snow. Caramel and Soarin' came over to take a look. "From the look of these tracks, these must be a sleigh pulled by Twilight. And it looks like they're heading to..."

Soarin's eyes widen in horror and gasps as he saw that the tracks are to a familiar forest. The Pegasi exclaims, "The Everfree Forest! Oh no, not good! She is supposed to stay on the grounds!"

"Why would Twilight be staying on the grounds for?"

"You must understand. Our master made Twilight Sparkle promise that she cannot leave the castle grounds! Oh, this is a disaster!" Caramel exclaims frantically. Twilight's group is heading to the Everfree Forest, most likely to find a tree. But that place is still not a good place to do so!

"In that case, we better go save Twilight and her friends before something terrible happen. Come on!" Golden Heart exclaims as he, Soarin' and Caramel rush off to follow the tracks.

"Come on, Caramel, quit dawdling!" Soarin' exclams as he flew into the air to avoid sledding in the snow.

"Who said I'm dawdling? I am trotting!" Caramel snaps to Soarin' in annoyance.

"Then try not to trot then! We are in a big hurry, you lazy colt!"

"Hoo boy, this could take a while." Golden Heart mumbles a bit. Between the snow and the colts' arguing, the alicorn prefers the former to the latter.

* * *

Back in his room, the Demon Pony brushes his mane and shines his teeth. He must look perfect for Twilight this time. The master sat in his chair and waits for Caramel and Golden Heart to come in with his true love. Oh, this is going to be wonderful.

Well, the Demon Pony thought so at first. But as time flew by, he waited and waited. Soon night came and the Demon Pony looks out the window; Still no sign of Twilight, Caramel and/or Golden Heart. What's keeping them?

"I'm waiting...why am I still doing so?" The Demon Pony growls in frustration. Something is wrong, "Applejack!"

"Coming, sir, coming," Applejack exclaims as she came into the room, pushing her cat. The Earth pony gave out a nervous uneasy face while she pours some tea. "Shucks, what a brisk day, sugar cube. Yew look chilled 'ta 'de bone."

"Yeah, yeah; where's Twilight?"

"Heh heh; Want a nice cup o' tea or Apple Cider while yew waited; Just a spot."

Applejack pours the tea but yelps as the Demon Pony grabs the cup from her, saying, "Discord, play Twilight's son." May as well hear what Discord wrote while he reluctantly waits for Twilight.

Discord in boredom plays the song that he was forced to make for Twilight. The Demon Pony frowns while saying, "Discord, you aren't singing." The maestro frowns and sang though a bit bored and annoyed.

Discord: _**Deck the halls with boughs of holly**__**  
**__**Fa-la-la-la**__**  
**__**La-la-la-la**_

"Louder!" The Demon Pony snaps to Discord, causing him to sing louder. Twilight isn't here and the master is puzzled. Where is she? The purple unicorn should of at least be here to hear what the Demon Pony wanted to give her.

"Shucks, more tea?" Applejack asks, keeping her uneasy honest face. "Good fer yer heart an' ya'll."

"No thanks."

"Yew sure? Just a spot would help."

"No more, really," The Demon Pony said in refusal, trying to politely turn down Applejack's offer for more tea.

"Come on, darling, there is always room fer tea." Applejack said. The Demon Pony looks annoyed. She is really trying his patience here!

"Dang it, I said no more!"

"Oh, dear. Well..."

"Applejack, you're trying to distract me, are you?" The Demon Pony ask Applejack suspiciously. He notes the pony's uneasy face as she is shaking. The Earth pony usually does that while she is trying to cover up something but trying to be honest at the same time.

"Shucks, no, not a chance, sugar-cube," Applejack said sweating. She gasps while pretending to look out the window. "Shucks, 'dat a yellow-bellied, double-breasted sapsucker? Yeehaw! Rare at 'dis time o' year, yew know."

"Enough! Where are Caramel and Golden Heart? And more importantly, where is Twilight Sparkle?"

"Twilight, well, yew see...heh heh...we...can't find her anywhere."

"What?" The Demon Pony snarls furiously as he slams the cup onto the table upon hearing what Applejack just said. No one can find Twilight anywhere? "Leave me!"

The Demon Pony stomps over to the magic mirror, the item that he uses whenever the monster wants to look out to the outside world or want to find somepony. The master grabs it and demands, "Show me Twilight Sparkle!"

The magic mirror begins to flash as an image appears in it. To the Demon Pony's shock and fury, there's Twilight's group travelling in the Everfree Forest, Lorcan Hyde is smirking madly unknown to them. The master looks furious. Twilight left the castle ground...she broke her promise! How dare she; And worst yet, the Demon Pony has no idea that Twilight did so to find a tree!

"I WILL BRING HER BACK!" The Demon Pony roars furiously. Twilight will pay the price for breaking her promise one way or another.

"Wait, no!" Discord exclaims as he stops the Demon Pony from leaving. "Don't you see? She has abandoned you, leaving you with her Nightmare Moon daughter and that dragon friend of hers! Listen to me, your old friend. Have I ever steered you wrong, led you ashtray? Of course not; But the filly..."

As the Demon Pony listens, Discord begins to sing, using his magic to make images to anger and confuse him. As this happens, the master begins to become grayer and more affected by the minute.

_**The quickest way to break your heart**__**  
**__**Make you depressed and ill**__**  
**__**Is to get tangled up inside**__**  
**__**The side effects could kill**_

_**All passion is a waste of time**__**  
**__**A deadly game pour vous**__**  
**__**I am your friend, your cher ami**__**  
**__**I wouldn't lie to you**_

_**If you must love someone, may I suggest**__**  
**__**You love yourself! Just think it through**__**  
**__**You'll never leave and you will find**__**  
**__**You'll get more rest**__**  
**__**You'll always feel as good as new**__**  
**__**Your freedom is the most**__**  
**__**Important thing, my friend**__**  
**__**You must be strong, you mustn't bend**__**  
**__**Don't talk for hours**__**  
**__**Don't send flowers**__**  
**__**Don't write poems**__**  
**__**Don't sing songs and dance**__**  
**__**Beneath the stars**__**  
**__**That shine above**__**  
**__**Don't fall in love**_

"Just don't do it." Discord laughs. Looks like the villain's words are working; the Demon Pony is becoming more furious as his anger is being feed off here. And worst yet, his coat is becoming red, black and gray, turning him completely mad.

_**As soon as your heart rules your head**__**  
**__**Your life is not your own**__**  
**__**It's hell when someone's always there**__**  
**__**It's bliss to be alone**__**  
**__**And love of any kind is bad**__**  
**__**A dog, a child, a cat**__**  
**__**They take up so much precious time**__**  
**__**Now where's the sense in that?**_

_**Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame**__**  
**__**If you're turned on, then just turn off**__**  
**__**Emotions are a thing all great men overcame**__**  
**__**Please, don't make this grand catastrophe**__**  
**__**Don't get attached to anyone or anything**__**  
**__**There's nothing worse than things that cling**__**  
**__**You'll go to pot**__**  
**__**You'll turn to drink**__**  
**__**You'll never rest**__**  
**__**You'll end up mad and**__**  
**__**Looking like some**__**  
**__**Poor demented dove**__**  
**__**Don't fall in love**__**  
**__**Don't fall in love!**_

Once the song is over, the Demon Pony became more outraged and discorded. Looks like Discord's plan is working. He is becoming convinced that there's no reason to fall in love.

Regardless, the Demon Pony feels like Twilight must be punished for her 'betrayal' and decides to go after there. But first thing's first...

* * *

Back at the ballroom, Rarity was looking at the dinner table while checking the food, the only filly here. She frowns and took the holly out of the bowl, saying, "No, no, absolutely not. One cannot mix bells with hollies. Still...I will give Soarin' and his friends crazy. They aren't bad...for amateurs."

For a moment, it looks like Rarity is convinced that Hearth's Warming Eve can be possible and be ready for in time. That is until a familiar roar is heard, making the white unicorn filly gasps in fear. Not good!

Sure enough, the Demon Pony came downstairs and head to the table. Suddenly the master begins wrecking the decorations for Hearth's Warming Eve and the table, shattering the plates and food. Next he threw the chairs to the wall, breaking them into pieces.

The Demon Pony rips the curtains to shreds angrily. Once he's done wrecking the ballroom as well as the decoration, the master leaves the room; Time for him to bring Twilight back and make her pay for breaking her promise.

Rarity looks in shock and horror. Her master has ruined everything. She looks down sadly while saying, "Oh, I knew it...it was hopeless."

Once again, the Demon Pony has banned Hearth's Warming Eve...maybe this time for good!

Author's note  
Oh no. Discord has discorded the Demon Pony upon him hearing about Twilight breaking her promise (by the villain's trickery). Not good.

Rarity: And he even ruined Hearth's Warming Eve again!

Me: In the next chapter, Twilight and her friends goes find a tree but danger occurs by the reluctant Dexter and Fluttershy, along with the discorded Lorcan Hyde. And when the Demon Pony arrives, things get worst. Read, review and suggest.


	8. Chapter 7: Discorded Enemies

Author's note  
Only 3 more chapters to go and this fic should be done. Things are going to get bad before they get better.

Chapter 7: Discorded Enemies

Twilight's group is heading through the forest during a dark and wintry night. They look a bit worried but hopefully they themselves can find a tree. Unknown to them, Lorcan Hyde is preparing himself for his attack...while Fluttershy and Dexter are hanging onto a side of the sleigh to do what Discord ordered them, glancing nervously at the Houndoom lurking in the forest.

"Wow...I wonder what kind of tree we will find in here." Nyx said thoughtfully as Twilight kept pulling.

"Look, there it is! That's it, the tree!" Sweetie squeals upon spotting something. Sure enough, the group saw it: a beautiful tree on the other side of the ice.

"Sweetie, it's perfect." Twilight said with a smile. The purple unicorn glance at what's in front of the tree: some ice. Is it safe? The pony took a small step but yelps as she and the others in the sleigh slid on the ice itself.

"Whoa, this is cool!" Scootaloo exclaims eagerly.

"Yeah, cool, yes." Lorcan Hyde remarks then smirks evilly. He said quietly, "The perfect place to meet one's demise..."

"What?"

"Forget it."

* * *

Caramel trots on a long hill, breathing heavily as the search for Twilight's group moves on. Golden Heart, who is ahead with Soarin', calls out, "Need some help?"

"I can do this, Golden Heart...can you see her?" Caramel asks his friends while panting a bit.

"Not yet, come along, hurry!" Soarin' exclaims impatiently while flying to the top of the hill.

"Ugh, you two go on...I will never make it. Save yourselves."

With that Caramel collapses into the snowy ground, exhausted as Soarin' and Golden Heart sighs a bit. The alicorn remarks, "Your friend is really a drama queen."

"I know that. Heck at this rate, it will be summer before we even reach them. Let's pick up the pace!" Soarin' exclaims as he quickly does what it takes to get to Twilight faster.

Soarin' pushes Caramel downward, using him as a snowboard to get going faster. As the Pegasi pony laughs a bit, Caramel himself screams like mad. Golden Heart chuckles as he uses his wing to fly to catch up with the two.

* * *

Twilight, Nyx, the CMC and Big Macintosh, the big brother decided to come with them, heads to the tree. Apple Bloom grins while announcing, "Golly; 'Dis tree is going 'ta be 'de best ever!"

"You're right, Apple Bloom." Twilight said while looking at the tree with a smile. This said tree is perfect for the castle.

"Merry Hearth's Warming Eve...and happy Hanukah too, eeyup," Big Macintosh exclaims with a grin on his stallion face.

"Right; I sure hope we don't take too long out here." Nyx said, shivering a bit. "It's cooooold."

"I know, we better hurry; it's getting stormy." Twilight said in concern. She's right, the storm is picking up. The group got to get this tree chopped down and over to the table.

Big Macintosh works on using his axe, chopping the tree a couple of times. Lorcan Hyde smirks evilly as he takes the capsule out before opening it, sending the things onto the snow; Soon...

Dexter and Fluttershy watch Twilight's group chopping down the tree while glancing nervously at Lorcan Hyde. If he somehow fails to stop the purple unicorn and Nyx, it would be up to them unfortunately to finish the job.

"We got to do something. Discord is counting on us, though we're going to hate this." Dexter said in concern. "Fluttershy, go over to the sleigh and unscrew. Maybe we can separate the sleigh and...I don't know."

"Yes of course." Fluttershy said as she flew over to the sleigh and begins work on separating it. "Ohhhh, I hate doing this."

"I know but Discord owns us, sadly."

Meanwhile, Big Macintosh gave one more chop at the tree and soon it begins to fall. Nyx and the CMC cheers on, "Timber," The tree itself hit the ground, softly and safely.

Twilight and Big Macintosh wrap the ropes around the tree before putting it into the sleigh. Satisfied, the purple unicorn tied herself to it while saying, "All right. Spike, it's tiem to go."

"Sure, no problem," Spike said as he got into the sleigh and whips Twilight...a bit too hard, causing the pony to yelp. Regardless, the unicorn begins pulling the sleigh while dragging the tree.

Fluttershy gasps and flew out of the way in the nick of time. Dexter came over to help her to see if his love is okay...both Pegasi yelps as the tree was dragged over them, burying Dexter and Fluttershy into the snow.

"Oh, this is getting into my mane." Fluttershy said with a sad sigh. "And what's worst, Twilight and her friends are heading out."

"No!" Dexter gasps in a panic. They got to do something to stop Twilight and her friends or Discord will be angry. Or worst yet, Lorcan Hyde's plan will come to fruition!

Quickly, Dexter and Fluttershy grab the tree on each side in an attempt to catch up. Of course, the sleigh slid onto the ice, the two foals lost their hope on the tree, sliding down and hitting the snow bank.

Twilight stops in surprise upon seeing Dexter and Fluttershy. She begins to ask, "Dexter; Fluttershy?"

"Oh hey, Twilight," Fluttershy said meekly and nervously. "Err, nice tree."

"What are you two doing out here?" Nyx ask the two Pegasi puzzled. "Does Discord know that you are out here with us?"

"Oh nothing, really," Dexter said nervously. "Also, no need to tell Discord. We were walking; love the bitter cold and..."

Suddenly Fluttershy screams in fright upon seeing something horrible. The others turn just in time to see a horrifying side: wooden like wolves called Timberwolves are nearby...and worst yet, Lorcan Hyde is standing with them!

"Spike, wh-what are you doing?" Twilight ask in worry and fear.

Lorcan Hyde in a deep smoothing voice in of a accent comments, "Oh, so now you're interested in Spike! Well, you should have paid more attention to him rather than make him your slave!"

"What? That's a lie, Spike! I never made you my slave!"

"Then how is it that you made me do all the hard work while you go off and play with your Nightmare Moon brat of a daughter? It's always about her and you, never about Spike! Well, enough is enough; Time for you to end your life once and for all!"

"Spike," Twilight exclaims in fear as the Timberwolves advance on her, Nyx, the CMC, Big Macintosh, Dexter and Fluttershy. What's going on with her friend and number one assistant? This isn't like him!

Dexter screams as one Timberwolf stomps onto the ice...breaking it in the progress; Soon the ice begins separating Twilight, Dexter, Fluttershy the CMC and Big Macintosh from Lorcan Hyde and Nyx...with the monsters jumping onto each ice piece to attack.

"Yikes, the tree, we're going to lose the tree!" Scootaloo exclaims frantically as she grabs at the rope in hopes to save the tree. But soon the former snaps, causing the filly to scream as she fallen into the water.

"Scootaloo," Twilight exclaims in alarm. She, Apple Bloom, Sweetie and Big Macintosh got out of the sleigh, dodging the Timberwolves as they look for Scootaloo in hopes to save her in time.

Dexter and Fluttershy hang onto the ice but both fell into the water. Luckily, they broke the surface in time. Twilight's group made it through the water to look for Scootaloo. Big Macintosh uses his axe to break the water, spotting her.

Twilight grabs at Scootaloo, only to miss. Suddenly the pony screams as she fell into the water as well; not good.

"Twilight, hang on! I will save you!" A familiar voice calls out. Soarin', Caramel and Golden Heart has arrived on the scene, spotting the Timberwolves trying to attack the others as they are getting closer.

"You help Twilight, I will handle these savages!" Golden Heart snaps in determination. The alicorn quickly fires off fire and ice attacks as he attack the Timberwolves, using his shield to keep the others safe from them and the mad Lorcan Hyde while they go look for Twilight and Scootaloo.

Soarin', Caramel, Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie, Big Macintosh, Dexter and Fluttershy got to work, searching for any sight of Twilight and Scootaloo. They hope that they themselves didn't drown or worst!

Fluttershy looks down at the ice then screams in fright as she saw a familiar face pressed onto the ice: it's Twilight!

"Back up, back up, eeyup," Big Macintosh exclaims, sing his axe to break the ice like mad. Soon Twilight and Scootaloo came out of the water with the filly spitting out some.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay, Scootaloo." Twilight said weakly but safe.

"I wasn't scared." Scootaloo said as she is set down onto the ice with her friends.

"Dumb filly," Apple Bloom scowls as she hits Scootaloo on the back and hugs her. "Don't do 'dat again! Ah was scared half 'ta half."

"Same here; I don't know what would happen if we lose you." Sweetie said in sadness. "Like what happened if Nyx..."

Without warning, the rope that was tied to the tree grabs one of Twilight's hooves and drags the purple unicorn back underwater. The CMC gasps and grabs the upper forelegs but the current underwater is too strong. They won't hold her for long.

"Mommy," Nyx exclaims in fear. She tries to run after her, but Lorcan Hyde stops her by grabbing the filly by the tail.

"Uh-uh-uh," Lorcan Hyde said sinisterly. The others meanwhile rush to help Twilight but soon her upper forelegs slip from their hold, sending her right underwater again.

Nyx, scared, tears swelling up, pleads, "Spike, brother, Please-"

Lorcan Hyde slaps her while snapping, "There is no Spike! Only Lorcan Hyde," The discorded Spike then begins to sing.

Lorcan Hyde: _**Animals trapped behind bars at the zoo**__**  
**__**Need to run rampant and free!**__**  
**__**Predators live on the prey they pursue!**__**  
**__**This time the predator's me!**_

_**Lust, like a raging desire,**__**  
**__**Fills my whole soul with it's curse!**__**  
**__**Burning with primitive fire,**__**  
**__**Berserk and perverse!**_

_**Tonight I'll plunder heaven blind,**__**  
**__**Steal from all the Gods!**__**  
**__**Tonight I'll take from all mankind,**__**  
**__**Conquer all the odds!**_

_**And I feel I'll live on forever,**__**  
**__**With Cronus himself by my side!**__**  
**__**And I'll show the world**__**  
**__**That tonight and forever,**__**  
**__**The name to remember's**__**  
**__**The name Lorcan Hyde!**_

_**What a feeling to be so alive!**__**  
**__**I have never seen me so alive!**__**  
**__**Such a feeling of evil inside -**__**  
**__**That's the feeling**__**  
**__**Of being**__**  
**__**Lorcan Hyde!**_

Once the song is over, Nyx, terrified of her brother figure, ask, "What are you doing to do to me?"

"What Twilight should have done the moment she found you...Nightmare Moon!" Lorcan Hyde expalins as he raises his claws over his head, flames appear.

Golden Heart manages to defeat the last of the Timberwolves, sending them into the forest like cares. The alicorn turns and gasps as he saw what Lorcan Hyde is about to do. The monster is going to do it...he's going to set Nyx a-blaze! Worst yet, Golden Heart may not get there to help in time!

Suddenly a familiar roar is heard, causing Soarin' turn to see the Demon Pony on the scene...however, he isn't happy and his coat is various nasty colors. Lorcan Hyde turns just in time for the Demon Pony to hit him, knocking the discorded dragon out.

As the others watch, the Demon Pony jumps into the water and dive in; A while later, he came out, breaking the ice with his strength and getting out with Twilight in his upper forelegs, knocked out but safe.

"Twilight," Sweetie exclaims with a smile. Twilight is safe.

However the Demon Pony glares angrily and stomps forward, the CMC are in the monster's way. Golden Heart and Soarin' moves them out of the way in time. The Demon Pony stops enough to grab Nyx and the knocked out Spike, taking them and Twilight back to the castle. Not good.

"Oh, what have we done?" Dexter asks in sadness as Fluttershy looks down. "Oh, Fluttershy, we mess things up. This is all our fault."

"No, we are all to blame, sharing some for daring to hope for a Hearth's Warming Eve." Soarin' said in sadness as the others head back to the castle.

Looks like Hearth's Warming Eve is forbidden...again.

* * *

Twilight woke up and finds herself in a familiar dungeon with Nyx and Lorcan Hyde who is chained up and is glaring at her. The mare sat there silently with a blanket around. This is bad, the Demon Pony think she's leaving...and has broken her promise not to do so!

The Demon Pony is in front of Twilight, snarling, "You promise that you would never leave..."

"I wasn't trying to leave." Twilight said, weak but still able to speak. "I...we were only trying to make you happy..."

"Well, you broke your word...and for that, you, Nightmare Moon and the little monster will all rot in this dungeon FOREVER!"

With that, the Demon Pony heads to the door and slamming it behind himself, locking the door. This time, Twilight, Nyx and Lorcan Hyde aren't going anywhere. This time, they are there for good...with no Hearth's Warming Eve or freedom ever again.

"Demon Pony...no," Nyx said in sadness.

"I should've known...that you were never be anything...but a Demon Pony." Twilight said in sadness with tears coming down her cheeks, landing on the floor to make heart-broken puddles.

Twilight should've known better. The Demon Pony will never change; he will always be...a monster.

* * *

The bell tolls on the clock, it is now midnight: Hearth's Warmin Eve. But for the servants of the castle, it isn't a happy time. The Demon Pony has forbidden the holiday again and Twilight is locked up in the dungeon. The spell will never be broken now.

"Midnight," Soarin' said in sadness after looking at the clock. "Well, Merry Hearth's Warming Eve, Caramel."

"If only that was the case." Caramel said with a sigh.

Golden Heart glances at his friends, seeing the sad look. The alicorn motions to them while saying, "Come...let us at least cheer Twilight and Nyx up..."

* * *

The Demon Pony looks out the window in guilt and sadness. What has he done now? The monster locked up Twilight, the one whom he is starting to have feelings for, up in the dungeon. But he has to. She broke her promise...and probably never cared for him at all. And then there's Nyx and Lorcan Hyde...

Discord on the other hoof smirked evilly. His plot has worked, Twilight is locked up and the spell would never be broken. The chimera said to the Demon Pony, pretending to cheer him up, "Now my old friend, I told you not to feel for her. Why, things were much simpler before she came long...before we all dare to...hope."

"I thought...she was the one." The Demon Pony said in sadness. Perhaps it's for the best that he remains that he himself is forever. There is no more room for love in his life ever again...

* * *

In the dungeon, Golden Heart's group opens the door and looks around, Apple Bloom calls out, "Twilight; Nyx?"

"Twilight, Nyx; Spike," Soarin' calls out to his friends as well.

"There they are." Applejack said as she spots Twilight and Nyx on the wall with the chained up Lorcan Hyde. The others, including Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Dexter all came in.

"Hey...Merry Hearth's Warming Eve." Rainbow said with a sad asmile.

"Yeah, have a special time, huh?" Pinkie asks sadly, her mane and tail seems to have deflated.

"Doesn't seem so special to me," Scootaloo mumbles a bit.

"Oh, I don't know what happened." Nyx said in sadness. "We were supposed to be getting a tree...but Spike tried to kill us, the Demon Pony knew where we were..."

"Sorry, everypony. Nothing has changed after all." Twilight said in sadness. What's the use? There's no changing the Demon Pony or anything. Hearth's Warming Eve will always be like that, a forgotten memory.

"See, I told you that nothing has changed. I told you that the master would never allow this. I also told you that Hearth's Warming Eve is a hopeless folly." Rarity begins to say. For a moment, Twilight cringes, fearing that the white unicorn is about to go for a 'I told you so'. But then Rarity adds, "But...I was wrong."

Twilight looks surprised at the guilt-ridden Rarity who begins to sing.

Rarity: _**When I felt lost and lonely**__**  
**__**Not a dream in my head**__**  
**__**Your words lifted my spirits high**__**  
**__**Remember what you said**__**  
**__**As long as there's Hearth's Warming Eve**__**  
**__**I truly believe**_

Soarin', getting all motional, hugs Caramel while Fluttershy sheds some tears. The Cutie Mark Crusaders smiles as they came to Applejack who hugs them. As the others continue watching, Rarity and Twilight begins to dance while singing.

Rarity and Twilight: _**That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive**__**  
**__**As long as our guiding star shines above**_

Rarity: _**There'll always be Hearth's Warming Eve**_

Twilight: _**So there always will be a time**__**  
**__**When the world is filled with peace and love**_

The song is over, it looks like hope is fulfilled in all...all but one.

"Ha ha ha; you are a bunch of stupid ponies." Lorcan Hyde sneers to the ponies who looks at him. "Should've let me killed off Twilight and Nightmare Moon when I have the chance...so much for your Hearth's Warm..."

"ENOUGH!" Rarity snaps as she slaps Lorcan Hyde, making him yelp. "What is with you? You are just a good friend to Twilight and Nyx. Why were you trying to kill them?"

"Why? Because they treat me like a servant, of course, a slave! I have to do all the good work. They don't love me at all!"

"That's nonsense. They all love you...even if you are a servant, they are your friends and sisters and the whatnot. Why, have you forgotten anything nice that Twilight and Nyx has done for you?"

"Well, I..." Lorcan Hyde begins to hesitate. "They help me when I'm sick...help me when I need it sometimes...even play with me, but..."

"But nothing; The Spikey-Wikey that I know is not a killer, he is a friend who would help us, care for us, be a good brother to us, no matter what." Nyx said with tears in her eyes. "This isn't the Spike that I know."

"Yes, please, Spike. Come back to us." Twilight said as she nuzzles Lorcan Hyde a bit along with Nyx.

"Yes, please?"

Lorcan Hyde begins to hesitate, trying to fight the whole nuzzling but it appears that something warm is coming inside. Just then, Rarity nuzzles a bit while saying, "Yes, do come back...we miss you...I miss you."

Rarity kisses Lorcan Hyde on the cheek, making the dragon stunned. Soon memories of his true self came to the service, good times with Twilight, Nyx and his friends. The others watch as Spike's true colors return to himself.

Lorcan Hyde is no more, Spike is back to normal. The baby dragon gasps then cries a bit, "Twilight...I'm sorry...Discord discorded me...send me to...oh, I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, Spike, I'm here, it's okay." Twilight said gently as she and Nyx hugs the sobbing Spike. "Everything will be okay."

Author's note  
Oh dear, Twilight is locked up in the dungeon and the Demon Pony is now discorded. On the plus side, Spike is back to normal.

Discord: Yes! Ha ha ha! I win!

Golden Heart: Not for long, Dis-jerk!

Me: In the next chapter, just when the story is going to have a sad ending, the Demon Pony finally opens Twilight's gift and read the book, remembering that there's a way to break the spell and is free of Discord's influence on him.

Discord: But that doesn't mean I'm going now yet!

Me; Yeah, especially since Discord is going to bring down the house and everypony in it! The final battle is coming up so read, review and suggest.

The Timberwolves attack is an extra scene.

The song sung by Lorcan Hyde is 'Alive Reprise' from the musical 'Jekyll and Hyde'.

BTW, the voice Lorcan Hyde has is the 'Scar' (Lion King) voice Tom Kane uses in the Walt Disney World attraction 'Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'.


	9. Chapter 8: Discord's Last Concert

Author's note  
Two more chapters left and this fic will finally be done. More suggestions will be used and a villain will fall.

To the Newcomer, I never saw the film nor will I ever do so.

Chapter 8: Discord's Last Concert

At the West Wing, the Demon Pony leaves the window. Despite him feeling anger and hatred in his discorded form, he still feels guilty for what he did to Twilight, Nyx and Spike. Without his true love...there is no reason for Ben Mare to continue.

Discord smiles, it's time to put the final parts of the plan into fruition. The monster said, "Awww, Ben, it tears me to see you this way. Why must you torment yourself this way? I think I know how to solve this matter. There it is; the symbol of your curse."

Discord points to the curse while continuing, "Destroy it so your adolescent notions of love and redemptions will be gone. Your pain will end forever."

The Demon Pony growls a bit. Discord is right. He cannot continue feeling what he himself is feeling now. Even if it means staying a monster forever, the Demon Pony must destroy the rose, the symbol of his torment.

The Demon Pony heads to the rose and remove the glass, his face turned from sad to fury. As he growls furiously, Discord's smile got wider as he demands, "Yes, do it...smash it! End it all! HA HA HA HA HA HA," Soon the rose will be done for. The curse will be permanent and the villain's powers will be his forever.

The Demon Pony roars as he raises one hoof, preparing to smash the rose. It looks like it would happen...when something else did: a rose pedal floats off and lands gently on a familiar present that the master has put out of his mind...until now.

The Demon Pony's anger disappear as he saw Twilight's present, making him whisper, "Twilight?"

Discord waits anxiously for the rose to be destroying, wanting a certain loud noise...but instead, the villain heard thudding noises as if the Demon Pony is opening up something. This puzzles Discord. What's going on?

"What are you doing? What is it?" Discord asks puzzled.

The Demon Pony came back into the room with what was in the gift he just opened (since the monster has banned Hearth's Warming Eve, there's no more point in waiting, right?): a storybook that Twilight has made with help from Nyx and Spike.

At first, the Demon Pony didn't accept the first book on the Hearth's Warming Eve of years ago...bu this time it's different as this was a gift from Twilight.

Discord saw what the Demon Pony is holding then smirks in amusement while laughing, "Oh, a storybook. Heh heh. I suppose this one got pretty pictures that you can color, eh? How dreadful, master."

"No...this is different. It's from Twilight." The Demon Pony said calmly.

"I see. That explains the creative wrapping; how dull!"

"Quiet. I want to read!"

Discord looks annoyed by the Demon Pony's demand to be quiet but reluctantly did so anyway. The master took a seat by the fire as he begins to read the book carefully.

Twilight's voice can be heard, _"Once upon a time, there was an enchanted castle. Its master seemed to be as cold as winter. Deep inside his heart his cries of anger echoed through the stone wall of the castle. Though surrounded by servants, he was all-alone. And in that simple act of kindness, he knew someone cared. Hearth's Warming Eve that year was spent exchanging gifts humble gifts. But the greatest gift that anyone received was the gift of hope."_

The Demon Pony finishes the new book, thinking of what he read. The monster pauses, looking back at the book while saying, "Hope...hope, I can't believe it." The Demon Pony couldn't believe it but he just remember: he was so busy hating Hearth's Warming Eve and believing himself to be a monster forever...that he himself has forgotten that there is a way to break the spell after all: true love.

The Demon Pony looks down in sadness, feeling guilty. It was his own actions year ago that caused Hearth's Warming Eve, a holiday of love and hope, to be banned from the castle in the first place. And worst yet, he took his anger out on Twilight who wanted him to be happy...enough to break her promise to get a tree for him! The Demon Pony has let hatred blind him.

Well, no more! The Demon Pony shouldn't keep forbidding the holiday any longer! He should be spending Hearth's Warming Eve with those he care for and love...including Twilight Sparkle!

"Hope...hope," The Demon Pony exclaims. Suddenly, to Discord's shock, the master is changing back to normal, his own coat and all. And very soon, the master of the castle is restored back to his normal self, freed of Discord's influence once and for all.

The Demon Pony must fix what he has done: he leaves his chair and leaves the room. Discord protests in horror, "No, master, come back! She will only prolong your torment!"

But it's too late. The Demon Pony's mind has been made up. He leaves the room and head to the dungeon. Discord groans in defeat and disbelief. Looks like everything he has done has failed.

* * *

In the dungeon, Golden Heart, hearing what Spike said, uses his magic to free the baby dragon before looking right at him. The alicorn ask, "Did I just hear that it was Discord who did this to you, Spike?"

Twilight looks at Golden Heart to answer for Spike, "Yes." She sees that Golden Heart is looking up to where the West Wing is from the dungeon.

Golden Heart thinks in his mind (so no one can hear him), "Discord, I told you any trick and you will pay but not now. I must stay with my friends."

"Yew know what, Twilight?" Apple Bloom asks thoughtfully, "Ah don't need a tree 'ta celebrate Hearth's Warming Eve."

"Yeah, too much waste of time," Scootaloo said in agreement.

"Right, I don't need a tree or anything else." Nyx said with a giggle while hugging Twilight. "We got each other, right?"

"And I suppose I can do without mistletoe." Soarin' adds thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't need the tinsel." Caramel remarks with a shrug.

"And I don't need holly."

"Well, I don't need a wreath!"

Soarin' glares at Caramel in annoyance as he snaps at the colt, "I don't need ornaments!"

"And I don't need tofu turkey!" Caramel scowls, the others smile in disbelief and amusement. Here they go again!

"I do not need the lame stuffing!"

"Well, I don't need the pudding."

"Signal the song sequence!" Pinkie giggles. Sure enough, a song begins to play as Soarin' sings first.

Soarin': _**To each his own my friend**__**  
**__**You know how to get me stressed**__**  
**__**But when it comes to making**__**  
**__**Hearth's Warming Eve special**_

Caramel: _**I'm cut above the rest**_

Soarin': _**If you could see things clearly**__**  
**__**You would say that I've been blessed**_

Caramel: _**You can't hold a candle to my ****timi****ng**_

Soarin': _**Ahh! I'm a cut above the ****re****st**_

Twilight: _**You belong side by side**__**  
**__**You should never be apart**__**  
**__**Cause when you're both together**__**  
**__**You're really twice as smart**_

"Twice as smart, eh?" Caramel asks while smiling to Soarin'. "Well, she has a point I guess."

"Right, two heads are better than one." Soarin' remarked as he rolls his eyes in annoyance at Caramel's comment.

"Just continue singing, boys." Sweetie giggles. Caramel nods as he sings next.

Caramel: _**I'd say that as a team**__**  
**__**We have got to be the best**_

Soarin': _**Now we've found something**__**  
**__**We both agree on**__**  
**__**We're a cut above the rest**_

Soarin' and Caramel: _**There's no doubt that as a team**__**  
**__**We two are the very best**__**  
**__**Everyone who knows us must agree...**__**  
**__**We're a cut above the rest**_

Soarin', Caramel and Twilight: _**There's not a doubt that as a team**__**  
**__**You two are the very best**__**  
**__**Everyone who knows you must agree**_

Soarin' and Caramel: _**We're a cut...**_

Twilight: _**A cut above...**_

Soarin' and Caramel: _**Above the rest****!**_

The gang laughs, having the time of their lives so far despite the fact that Twilight, Nyx and Spike are in the dungeon forever. But just then, the door to the dungeon is opened as a familiar master came in.

"Yikes! It's the master!" Scootaloo exclaims in hurry.

"Gah," Spike exclaims in worry while hiding behind Twilight. "Not cool, he's out to get me!"

"Aww come on, we only came to see our friends." Rainbow said to the Demon Pony with a frown. "What, we can't do that anymore?"

"Wait, something's different about him." Golden Heart said. Sure enough, the alicorn and the others saw that the Demon Pony has a look of sadness and guilt on his face...and his coat and everything else is back to the way it was as if Discord never did anything to him.

"Twilight, I..." The Demon Pony said in guilt as he trots into the dungeon. Twilight looks at him while the others look confused. The purple unicorn then smile at them. She can tell that everything is going to be okay as the Demon Pony got a calm look on his face. As Twilight stares in his eyes, he whispers, "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me for acting like a selfish foal?"

Twilight held the Demon Pony's hoof, smiling as he said, "Of course. Merry Hearth's Warming Eve." The mare caress the creature's face as everypony else cheers on. The Demon Pony smiled, feeling happier than he has in ages.

"Listen...sorry that I tried to kill Twilight; I didn't know what came over me," Spike said to the Demon Pony in sadness and guilty, "Actually, I do, but..."

"Never mind, you are forgiven. But now is not the time to dwell into past sins!" The Demon Pony exclaims, smiling as he held Twilight's hoof. "Let's give Twilight the Hearth's Warming Eve that she always wanted!"

The fillies cheers wildly as Golden Heart grins. Looks like the Demon Pony is no longer banning Hearth's Warming Eve! Looks like everything's okay.

Well, except for one thing that Golden Heart knew must be dealt with first...

* * *

Discord sighs in annoyance back at the West Wing. His plans have failed. The Demon Pony had left and let Twilight take the maestro's place. And once Spike reveals that Discord is the one who discorded him to attack Twilight as well as discording his master the whole time, it's all over for him.

"Well, so Ben Mare gets Twilight Sparkle...a happy ending for everypony. The enchantment is lifted and Discord fades into the background. No longer important or needed..." Discord said with a sigh. For a moment, it looks like he's going to give up...

"I THINK NOT!" Discord roars in fury as he jams his keys loudly. Suddenly the window glass break into pieces as the whole place begins to rumble like mad. It's time to put a end of everything and everypony once and for all!

* * *

The gang in the dungeon gasps as parts of the ceiling begin to fall like mad. Apple Bloom yelps in terror as she hugs Applejack, asking, "What is it, Applejack? What's going on?"

"I know what's going on!" Golden Heart exclaims as he can hear Discord laughs insanely throughout the castle. "It's Discord! He has gone insane!"

The Demon Pony put his upper forelegs around Twilight to protect her from the falling ceiling parts as it is crumbling into pieces. Discord is planning on killing them all, just to keep the enchantment happening forever!

"Discord. Fluttershy, come on!" Dexter exclaims quickly. He and Fluttershy fly out of the dungeon. They got to get back to the West Wing and stop their boss before it's too late.

"Hurry, everypony, hurry," Applejack calls out to the servants quickly.

"Hang on, Dashie!" Pinkie exclaims as Rainbow hangs onto her pal while the pink pony bounces around the place as it is coming down.

* * *

"HA HA HA; Can you believe that I never took a lesson?" Discord taunts as he continues using his chaos power to destroy the whole castle like mad. Nothing can stop him now!

* * *

The Demon Pony growls furiously. Discord has got to be stopped! He rushes over and tries to open the door but it won't budge. Suddenly, the Demon Pony yelps s the floor breaks in half, separating him from Twilight, Nyx and Spike as a result.

"Twilight, Nyx, Spike," The Demon Pony exclaims in alarm.

"Oh no, help!" Twilight exclaims in alarm as she held onto Nyx and Spike to keep them from falling into the hole that was formed in the floor.

"Mr. Demon Pony, help!" Nyx exclaims as she held out a hoof. The Demon Pony tries to grab it but he is too far away to help the ones he cares about.

"Twilight, Nyx, Spike!" The Demon Pony exclaims trying to reach out further but his hoof can't reach the trio on the other side at all!

* * *

Fluttershy and Dexter yelps and flies through the castle as it begin to shake as if inside an intense earthquake. The Pegasi foals flew into the West Wing, dodging the parts that fall around them like mad.

"Discord, stop, please!" Fluttershy pleads to Discord, causing him to stop and glares at the two helpers.

"What are you doing? Have you finally lost it?" Dexter asks Discord in worry. From the look of his boss's face, Discord has finally snapped, willing to kill everyone just to keep the spell permanent!

"Ha ha ha; don't you get it?" Discord laughs evilly to Dexter and Fluttershy, much to their horror. "If they're dead, there's no chance of them falling in love! This is the perfect failsafe plan!"

"By killing everyone? Discord, this is insanity! We cannot allow you to continue doing this! We just can't!"

"Oh, I should've asked you two to join me. But then again, I always did saw my triumph as a solo act; Ha ha ha!"

Another earthquake is performed as the chest opens up, causing the papers to spread out. Dexter and Fluttershy grabs them in hopes to save what is supposed to...wait, hang on. The two Pegasi saw that something is not right. These are blank papers; there is no solo for a piccolo or a flute anywhere on them!

"My solo...it's a blank and so is Fluttershy's!" Dexter exclaims in shock and disbelief. "You...you lied to us, you tricked and double crossed us!"

"Ha ha ha ha," Discord laughs insanely as he continues playing loudly. "You two are so naive! You're both second and third fiddles to me and you always will be, you pathetic little weaklings!"

"That big...dumb...MEANIE!" Fluttershy exclaims furiously. She is ticked off that Discord has deceived her and her colt-friend, all for empty promises! The female Pegasi flew at him to attack but has to move to dodge a chaos blast from the villain.

* * *

As the ceiling in the dungeon continues crashing down, Nyx is about to be crushed by falling rubble, but Spike pushes her out of the way, getting hit by it instead and buried in the progress.

"Spike," Twilight, Nyx and Rarity exclaims in horror. It doesn't look like Spike is getting up. He's...no...

"DISCORD," The Demon Pony exclaims angrily. That fiend has taken a life of a baby dragon whose didn't deserve it! He must pay! The master uses his strength to break down the door, the Demon Pony ran out of the dungeon to head to the West Wing.

* * *

"Yes, yes, we will remain as we are, forever and ever." Discord laughs madly as more parts of the room begin to crumble. The chimera has finally gone insane. The two Pegasus ponies has trouble trying to fight off their former boss. The rampage continues on.

"DISCORD," A familiar voice is heard roaring. Discord stops his rampage and is surprised to hear hoof steps coming closer. The door is opened up, thunder roar and lightning flashes as an unhappy Demon Pony appears. "ENOUGH!"

"Oh, master, good heavens...you aren't singing!"

Discord hits the key hard, sending his power right out of the pipes very fast, hitting the Demon Pony hard.

* * *

Twilight knew that now is no time to mourn Spike; they have to go to the West Wing to help the Demon Pony. Using her magic, she pushes down a pillar to use as a bridge.

Twilight and Nyx looks sadly at where Spike was buried before joining the others in walking carefully across the long gap, heading off to the West Wing.

* * *

The battle has gotten worst. The pipes of Discord's organ broke due to the strong music. The Demon Pony growls as Twilight and Golden Heart, who arrived with the others, came in to help him. The servants looks horrified and for a good reason: the glass that the rose is under is about to fall off the table, threatening to break both in the progress.

"No, the bell jar," Soarin' exclaims frantically.

"We gotta save it!" Rainbow exclaims in alarm.

Caramel caught the glass jar and rose in time, announcing, "Yeah, I got it!"

"Oh be careful!" Rarity warns her friends, looking away in sadness. Not because of the worry that if the rose breaks, she and everyone else (minus Twilight, Nyx and Golden Heart) will remain the way they are for good, but because of sadness over a loss dragon.

"Ha ha ha; what, is this happy enough for you, master?" Discord taunts the Demon Pony sinisterly. "I am beginning to be downright giddy."

"Discord, time for you to pay for your evil and trickery," Golden Heart snaps. The Demon Pony looks outraged. He was tricked and messed up by his so-called friend in the first place, wanting to keep him from Twilight. The alicorn fires a blast at Discord who dodges it. "Your end is near!"

"It's payback time!"

"Is that all you've got to say?" The Demon Pony asks unimpressed to his former friend.

"Well, well, well. What a pest you are. Still around, huh? Oh, can't say I like that. So why don't you just give up, you know, surrender!" Discord remarks to the Demon Pony then attacks his former master as a song begins to play.

Demon Pony: _**It's over!**__**  
**__**It's over! **__**  
**__**Your scheme was bound to fail! **__**  
**__**It's over! **__**  
**__**You're finished here! **__**  
**__**Your next stop will be jail!**_

Discord: _**He mocks me!**__**  
**__**He fights me!**__**  
**__**I don't know which is worse! **__**  
**__**I might just split a seam now**__**  
**__**If I don't die laughing first!**_

Discord grew a big, much to the Demon Pony's notice.

Demon Pony: _**What's this? **__**  
**__**A trick? **__**  
**__**I'm not impressed**__**  
**__**You're bad and now you're tall!**__**  
**__**It makes it all worthwhile to see a giant fall!**_

Discord made more chaos blasts came out of his organ, nearly hitting the Demon Pony and Golden Heart, the latter exclaims, "Perhaps we should save the singing for another time." The alicorn is right, now is the time to stop Discord once and for all, but how?

"Master; The keyboard," Fluttershy calls out to the Demon Pony.

"Huh?" The Demon Pony asks as he saw Fluttershy pointing a hoof to the keyboard.

"It's the only way to destroy Discord." Dexter explains to the Demon Pony. He and Fluttershy want to make up for their role in Discord's plans by helping with his downfall and more. "But that's not all he's done...he tried to discord you!"

"He what?"

The Demon Pony growls furiously, so no wonder he felt more angrily than usually. Discord was trying to discord him, changing his master for the worst...like he must've done to Spike once! Well, no more again!

Discord laughs madly, not seeing his master heading for the keyboard with Golden Heart. The two grabs it and put their hooves on the bottom. With a grunt and a roar, the Demon Pony and Golden Heart lifts the keyboard itself up...disconnecting it from the organ as a result.

The strong music and chaos came to a stop, much to Discord's shock as everything else stops.

During this time, Soarin' and Caramel works together, putting the jar and rose back onto the table safe and sound.

The Demon Pony roars as he and Golden Heart throw the keyboard to a wall, breaking it hard. The source of Discord's power is destroyed!

"My power; you've destroyed my power! Why is a keyboard a source of my powers?" Discord asks frantically then sees the cast list of this fanmake. "Oh, yeah..."

"Discord, the time for you to pay the consequences for your actions! Celestia gave me this spell to deal with you, your time on this planet of moving is over!" Golden Heart snaps as he hold up a hoof to make a spell appears.

Golden Heart fires the spell right at Discord whose gasps as he couldn't get out of the way in time. The villain, engulfed by the powers, looks horrified as he is beginning to turn into stone.

"NOOOOOOOOO," Discord exclaims for the last time. Soon the villain is turned into a statue, forever and ever. Soon the chains that held him broke apart, the falls fell apart as the statue villain fell to the floor; the pipes fell onto him as a result.

When the dust is settled, the Demon Pony, Twilight and Nyx saw the pipe organ in pieces with Discord a statue forever. The master sighs as he kept staring at his former friend, "Discord..." Even if the villain tried to destroy them all and kept the spell permanent, if only there's another way to help him.

Golden Heart notices that Twilight and Nyx's eyes are shedding tears. The alicorn said in sadness, "I see you're still missing Spike."

"I know...I can't believe that..." Twilight begins to sob a bit. "That Spike is..."

"I am what?" A familiar voice calls out. Everyone still living gasps as a familiar dragon, alive, came into the room. "Did we win? Sorry, I was out cold by the rubble and..."

"SPIKE," Twilight and Nyx cry in happiness, rushing over and bear hug him.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Idiot," Rarity scowls as she hits Spike in the shoulder, then sobs on him. "Don't you ever EVER scare me or anypony else like that again!"

Spike blinks a bit, seeing Rarity, Twilight and Nyx hugging him; even the others are shedding tears and smiling for the baby dragon. They missed him and glad that he's okay. Spike smiles as he hugs his family.

It's good, knowing that Spike is loved.

Author's note  
Discord is a statue for good (a change from the actual film which is based on the Season 2 premiere) and Hearth's Warming Eve is saved, along with Spike. Time for the epilogue, folks! Read, review and suggest!

The song in this chapter is of course from _The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge_, part of it of course. The 'power' comment is like the bugs one from the franchise when Oogie lost them.


	10. Epilogue: A Hearth's Warming Eve Ending

Author's note  
Here it is, folks, the final chapter of this Christmas in July fic! I am so eager to get it done at last; Time to do this.

Epilogue: A Hearth's Warming Eve Ending

And thus, Hearth's Warming Eve is saved when everything back in order. Discord is now a statue and the holiday is no longer forbidden. Everypony is happy about this especially since the master is getting even more closer than ever to Twilight.

In another part of the castle, Golden Heart is talking with Princess Celestia via a magic portal, "You will be happy to know that the Prince might have found the one to break the spell. And Discord will no longer be a problem."

"That's wonderful to hear. And what is the mare's name?" Celestia ask Golden Heart curiously. At that point Spike and Nyx accidently walk in.

"Her name is Twilight Sparkle."

"My student; I hoped that she would find somepony special. But I never thought she'll be the one to lift Ben Mare's curse."

"What's Celestia doing here?" Spike asks in surprise, realizing Celestia through the magic portal.

"And what curse is she talking about?" Nyx ask in concern.

"Thanks for everything. I hope to see you again soon." Celestia said with a smile.

The magic portal disappears as Golden Heart turns to see Spike and Nyx trying to sneak away. The alicorn stops them as he asks, "What that hay? How long were you two here?"

"We'll ask the questions. Who is Ben Mare? Why were you talking to Princess Celestia?" Spike demands to Golden Heart more than he asked, "And what about this curse?"

"All right; I'll tell you everything. But you must promise not to tell Twilight."

Spike and Nyx both said, "We Pinkie Promise." Once the two has Pinkie Promise, they cannot break it out of fear of enraging...Pinkie.

Golden Heart nods as he explains, "The truth is...the Demon Pony you know is in fact Prince Ben Mare."

* * *

A while later, the ponies are in the ballroom as Hearth's Warming Eve is celebrated at last. Rarity trots around, smiling proudly as everyone is in line while dressing up nicely. This includes Dexter and Fluttershy, the others has forgiven them for being pawns in Discord's scheme.

"Oh yeah, it's lovely." Applejack comments while looking at something.

"I know." Spike said lovingly to Rarity who giggles to him happily. The dragon and Nyx found out about the whole story from Golden Heart, agreeing to keep the true identify of the prince from Twilight for now.

"Ha! You said it was impossible!" Soarin' exclaims to Rarity with a smirk.

"Hey, I said that it was impossible without me." Rarity remarks to Soarin' with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure," Rainbow remarked, rolling her eyes at this.

"Quiet, here they come!" Caramel exclaims as he hush the ones talking, smiling eagerly.

The door open as Big Macintosh and his assistant help pushed him. The Demon Pony is wearing a nice tuxedo as he hold out his hoof to Twilight who takes it. The purple unicorn is now wearing a dress that was designed and made by Rarity. The dress itself is purple with some light purple and light blue hooves with blue shoulderish pads and star decorations.

As the duo trots into the ballroom, Caramel comments, "Oh, aren't they wonderful?"

"I love the dress that you made for Twilight, Rarity." Sweetie giggles to her sister in approval.

"I know, it took me a while but I manage to make the right dress for Twilight." Rarity said with a pleased look while putting one upper foreleg around Spike.

The Demon Pony takes Twilight to the ballroom to show her something that she deserves. The mare gasps in happiness as she saw what it is: a huge Hearth's Warming Eve tree, all decorated beautiful.

"It's wonderful!" Twilight exclaims. The rest cheers as the Demon Pony smiles.

Yes, on that day, the Demon Pony and Twilight got more closer than ever, the spell is getting closer to breaking than ever as well.

* * *

"Eeyup! What a wonderful Hearth's Warming Eve it was!" Applejack in the present exclaims as she finish the story. "Ah reckon if anyone saved the holiday, it was Twilight."

"Wow, what a nice story." Pinkie said with a smile. "And we were right, Dashie!"

"Yeah, never think back to Twilight doing the saving." Rainbow said with a smile. Even Soarin' and Caramel has to admit that Applejack is right. Twilight was the one who saved the holiday.

"I never realized how Spike had a big role now I think about it." Sweetie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, good thing he's not Lorcan Hyde." Nyx said as she shudders.

Spike in a British accent, imitating Lorcan Hyde ask sinisterly, "Oh, aren't I?" The ponies gasp in terror. The dragon, in his normal voice, laughs, "Kidding, kidding!"

"Oh brother, don't do that again!" Scootaloo exclaims in annoyance. "That wasn't funny!

"Merry Hearth's Warming Eve, one and all!" A familiar voice is heard. The ponies and dragon smile as Ben Mare, in his real form, came to his friends, holding hooves.

"Yes, Merry Hearth's Warming Eve to you, sir," Caramel said to Ben as everypony cheers and applaud.

"Merry Hearth's Warming Eve everypony," Soarin' said with a grin.

"Same to you, mommy and daddy," Nyx giggles as she trots to her parents and nuzzles them. "We were told this cute story of how mommy saved Hearth's Warming Eve from Discord and daddy's former selfish ways."

"Yeah, I remember that one." Ben said with a chuckle. Just then, a knock came to the door. "Who is that?"

Ben came to the doors, Pinkie gulps a bit in worry, "Oh, I don't know. The last time this happened on Hearth's Warming Eve, we got cursed!" The stallion came back with a familiar face.

"Last time, Pinkie Pie, I was selfish and unkind. Not this time. Besides, it's an old friend of ours!"

"Merry Hearth's Warming Eve, everypony!" Golden Heart said with a smile. "I trot by to celebrate Hearth's Warming Eve with you all. The princess promises to visit later."

"That's good to hear. Oh, Apple Bloom? I believe I got a present for you, your friends and Nyx." Twilight said with a smile. Ben pulls out a present from his tuxedo jacket, giving it to Apple Bloom.

"Present? Thank yew!" Apple Bloom exclaims eagerly. Applejack smiles as the CMC and Nyx opens the present up together. Sure enough, inside is a storybook like in the story. "Applejack, Applejack, a storybook! Will yew read it 'ta us?"

"Awww, Ah'd love to." Applejack said with a smile, making the ponies laugh a bit before talking to each other.

Spike smiles to Rarity; now is the time to do this. The dragon spoke to his love, "Rarity, I need to talk to you."

Rarity asks Spike curiously, "What is it darling?"

"Even I have known you for less than a year. But I really like you, allot."

Spike pulls out a small box and opens it. Inside the box is a diamond ring.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rarity asks Spike hopefully and happily.

"So Rarity, will you marry me?" Spike asks Rarity nervously. Everypony else watch on, waiting for an answer from the white unicorn.

"Yes."

Spike, not hearing what the white unicorn said, continues, "I know it might be strange. Me being a baby dragon and you unicorn..."

Rarity interrupts as she said, "I said yes."

"I just wanted you know how I fee..." Spike pause, finally realizing what Rarity just said. "Did you say yes?"

"Yes. I love you Spikey Wikey. I will accept!"

Rarity grabs hold of Spike and starts kissing him. Sweetie giggles as she spoke, "Do you know what this means?"

"Looks like me and Rarity are in-laws." Twilight said as she and Ben smiles. Looks like the family is about to get bigger!

"Sweetie Belle is going to be my cousin!" Nyx squeals happily.

"This called for a celebration on his Hearth's Warming Eve day! Maestro," Ben spoke up with a smile.

The guests move out of the way to reveal a maestro and another friend who is holding a piccolo and a flute. It's Dexter and Fluttershy, back to normal and are now a stallion and a mare again. With Discord a statue forever, Dexter himself took the villain's place as the maestro with Fluttershy as his co-maestro.

"Yes master?" Dexter asks Ben anxiously.

"Will you do us the honor, old friend?" Ben asks Dexter with a smile.

"Of course, I will be delighted; Fluttershy?"

"Yes, Dexter, of course," Fluttershy said with a smile. She and Dexter begin playing their instruments, the music players begin to perform as some of the guests dance and are entertained.

During this time, Ben and Twilight head to the balcony, standing face to face while holding hooves. The former Demon Pony got a box out of his jacket, his present for this year to Twilight.

Twilight uses her magic to remove the lid...and saw a beautiful rose, like the one that once cursed Ben. The married couple smiled at each other, wrapping their hooves around each other.

After kissing a bit, Twilight and Ben held one another as they look up at the beautiful star shining in the sky. This will be one Hearth's Warming Eve to remember.

The End

Cast list  
Jason Marsden: Ben Mare/The Demon Pony  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Rebecca Shiochet: Twilight Sparkle (singing voice)  
Matt Hill: Soarin'  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle (singing voice)  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Daviegh Chase: Nyx  
Ashleigh Bell: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
John de Lancie: Discord  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Kazumi Evans: Rarity (singing voice)  
Aaron Dismuke: Dexter  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie (singing)  
Peter New: Big Macintosh  
Chiara Zanni: Bon-Bon (Tales version)  
Venus Terzo: Patch  
Laura Harris: Bright-Eyes  
Willow Johnson: Starlight  
Maggie Blue O'Hara: Sweetheart  
Lalainia Lindbjerg: Clover  
Kelly Sheridan: Melody  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Orlando Bloom: Golden Heart  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon  
Tom Kane: Lorcan Hyde

What a Hearth's Warming Eve story, eh?

Pinkie: I love it!

Fluttershy: It was nice.

Twilight: What a nice time, right Ben?

Ben: (nuzzles Twilight) Of course.

Me: I hope you folks enjoy this fic like I did making. It has been a good one; Until next time...

All: Read and review!

Me: And happy Christmas in July!


End file.
